Ancient Lives
by dancingpixies
Summary: What if the sailor senshi traveled back to when Yami was pharaoh? Who brought them there? I sux at summeries so fair warning.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One: The prophecy.  
  
Yami was in his room thinking quietly. He looked down next to him to see a young boy looking almost idential to him, sleeping soundlessly. Yami smiled as he moved a small flock of hair away from Yugi's face. Yugi, on the other hand, moved lightly and fell asleep. Yami can't sleep because he has been having strange visions. These visions are making no sense.  
  
' What does these visions mean?' thought Yami, ' There must be an explanation for them.'  
  
* ~~~ Vision ~~~ *  
  
Yami was sitting on his throne, his hand interlaced with Yugi's. Yugi was sitting next to Yami, a woman on his other side and a man standing next to the woman. The group was looking at a small group of girls, who are all wearing extremely short skirts. Two of the girls had blonde hair, one had blue hair, one had black/violet hair and the last girl had brunette hair.  
  
* ~~~ End vision ~~~ *  
  
' I must talk to Saren about these visions...it seems that something will happen soon.' thought Yami, climbing under the covers and going to sleep.  
  
~ Year 199X ~  
  
Serena was running late as usual to school. When she arrived there, it was a few minutes before class started. During Serena's first bell class, she fell asleep. She was taken over my a mysterious and powerful dream.  
  
* ~~~ Vision ~~~ *  
  
Sailor Moon and the sailor senshi were looking at an Egyptian Pharaoh. The pharoah's hand was laced with anothers, who resembled the pharoah. The two leaders looked at each other....  
  
* ~~~ End vision ~~~ *  
  
" Serena, wake up!" shouted the teacher, as Serena woke up from the dream, seeing the teacher mad, " Out in the hall now!"  
  
After school, Serena was thinking on fixing her dueling deck. She was at a game store looking at the different packs of cards.  
  
~ Year XXXX ~  
  
Yami was attending his daily affairs. He was getting quite bored with his advisors, except for Seto. After Yami's affairs were finished for the day, Yami asked Saren to stay behind so they could talk.  
  
" You wanted to talk to me about something?" asked Saren, as the sorceress sat next to Yami.  
  
" Yes. I have been having these strange visions." said Yami, " I have no idea what they mean either."  
  
" Would you like to explain to me what these visions are?" asked Saren.  
  
" The only thing I see is five girls , two blonde, one with blue hair, one a brunette, and the last one black/purple hair." started Yami, " They were staring at me.."  
  
" Those girls are part of an ancient prophecy." said Saren, as Yami started at her with a confused face. She giggled, " When the five stars arrive, those who are associted with them will be triumphant while those who oppose them will fall."  
  
" What is that supposed to mean?" asked Yami.  
  
" Meaning that those who do not like the stars will fall." said a young voice, the two turning to see Yugi, " I have had those visions as well."  
  
" Why didn't you tell us?" asked Yami, as Yugi came up to them.  
  
" You might think that I was nuts or something." said Yugi, blushing, then turning to Saren, " Do you know when they'll arrive?"  
  
~ Year 199X ~  
  
The senshi were at a study session. The outer senshi were out touring the world, except for Pluto, who went back to guarding the Time Door. While the five girls were working, Serena felt something as her creascent moon appeared on her forehead. The five girls transformed into the sailor senshi, no transformations, no phrases. In a flash of light they stood.  
  
" Okay, what was that about?" asked Sailor Venus.  
  
Suddenly the girls were teleported away from the temple. The two guardian felines couldn't do anything about it. The girls were transported back in time. Unknown to them, Sailor Moon got seperated from them.  
  
~ Year XXXX ~  
  
Outside of Cairo, Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus landed in the desert sand. Sailor Venus was the first to wake up.  
  
" Is everyone alright?" asked Sailor Venus, getting up and not seeing Sailor Moon anywhere, " You guys, Sailor Moon's missing."  
  
" Where is she? Did she run off or something?" said Sailor Jupiter, after the other girls woke up.  
  
Inside the Pharaoh's Palace, Yami was attending his daily affairs. Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda were walking around the palace, wondering where everything is. They bumped into Ryou, on accident though.  
  
" Where are you three.." started Ryou, as he sensed that someone has landed in the Pharaoh's bedroom, " Someone's here."  
  
The four headed towards Yami's room, where no Magi were guarding. They entered the room to see a girl wearing an outfit like a sailor suit. She has blonde hair put up into two pigtails, with two round balls at the top. She was laying in front of the bed. She sat up and shook her head, unaware of the four at the door.  
  
" Are you okay miss?" asked Yugi, startling the sailor warrior.  
  
" Yea I'm fine." said the girl, " My name is Sailor Moon."  
  
" Hello Sailor Moon, before you ask, you are in the pharaoh's bedroom." said Yugi, as Sailor Moon stood up and dueling cards fell out.  
  
" My dueling deck!." exclaimed Sailor Moon scrambling to pick up her fallen cards.  
  
One of her cards had landed infront of Honda. He picked it up to see what card it was. He was shocked to see that it was a familiar card. He showed it to Yugi and the other three.  
  
" How did you obtain this card?" asked Ryou.  
  
" Which card.." started Sailor Moon, as she realised what card that Ryou had, " Can I have that card back please?"  
  
" Where did you get this card?" asked Yugi, as Sailor Moon snatched the card and took off into the corridor, " Hey stop!"  
  
Sailor Moon didn't hear him as she continued to run down the corridor. Honda and Jounouchi took off after her as Yugi and Ryou headed to the throne room to inform Yami of her arrival. In the throne room, Yami was talking to Saren and Seto about various things when Yugi and Ryou came running in.  
  
" Yugi, Ryou, what's wrong?" asked Yami.  
  
" We found someone in your bedroom and she took off." said Ryou, " Jounouchi and Honda went after her."  
  
" What was her name?" asked Saren.  
  
" She calls herself Sailor Moon." said Yugi.  
  
" Seto, get some Magi and go after her. Do not harm her in anyway." ordered Yami, as Seto took off with some Magi following him.  
  
" Yami, I think that part of the prophecy has come true." said Saren, " If I am right, this Sailor Moon is part of the five stars."  
  
Down the corridor that Sailor Moon has been running down, she felt like that she needs to rest. Jounouchi and Honda have been on her tail ever since she took off. She didn't know where she was going. She turned her head around to see Jounouchi and Honda catching up to her, when she ran into someone. The person was none other than Seto. The Magi were behind him. They grabbed Sailor Moon by her arms. She looked like she could pass right out, which she did from running too much.  
  
" Take her to Yami." said Seto, as the Magi left, dragging Sailor Moon with them. He turns to Jounouchi and Honda, " Thank you for following her. If we hadn't seen you two running not too far from her, we wouldn't of known where to stop her."  
  
" Uh... no problem." said Jounouchi, as the three headed back to the throne room.  
  
Out in the city, the four senshi were walking around, getting odd stares from the citizens of the city.  
  
" Mercury, do you know where we are?" asked Sailor Jupiter.  
  
" According to my calculations, we are in Cairo, Egypt." said Sailor Mercury, as her computer beeped, " That's weird."  
  
" What?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
" I don't understand." said Sailor Mercury, comtinuing to type on her computer, " My computer says that we have traveled back in time..."  
  
Before she could finish, the crowd started to run in fear. The senshi look to see a monster. The monster was none other than Toon Summoned Skull. It began to attack everyone with it's lightning strike attack.  
  
" We have to stop it." said Sailor Venus, " But how do we stop it?"  
  
"Well, we can try to attack it, but I don't think it would work." said Sailor Mercury, " We can lure it out of the city."  
  
" Good." said Sailor Mars, then running up to the Toon Summoned Skull, " Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
Sailor Mars attack hit the tooned monster, but it didn't do much damage to him. He looked to see the four senshi looking at him.  
  
" Hey ugly! Your mama's so dumb that she got hit by a parked car!" shouted Sailor Venus, which made the monster angry, " You are so ugly, you make some of our old enemies look beautiful!"  
  
The monster started to chase the four sailor warriors. They began to run towards the outskirts of town. Inside the palace, Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Saren were waiting for Seto to come back with Sailor Moon. Not long before Seto, Jounouchi, Honda and the Magi were walking into the room, with Sailor Moon behind them. The Magi tossed her infront of the throne when she woke up. She started to cough a little bit then looked up.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Yami, as the group hears something beeping.  
  
" Moon here." said Sailor Moon, into her comlink.  
  
" Sailor Moon, we need your help. We are fighting a monster that looks like some sort of a toon monster." said Sailor Mars, " We are going to take it outside of the city. We will need your help in defeating it."  
  
" Okay, I am on my way. I will meet you there." said Sailor Moon, turning off her comlink then standing up, " I am sorry, I have to go help my friends."  
  
Sailor Moon saw an open window big enough for her to jump out of. She took off in a huge run. When the sailor warrior got to the window, she jumped out of the window and out of the palace. She spread her wings and flew where her senshi were waiting for her. The group looked at her in disbelief.  
  
" She is one of the five stars." said Saren, " And what it seems to appear, she fights against our enemies."  
  
" Who would send out a toon monster?" asked Yugi.  
  
" Pegasus." said Yami, then looks at Seto, " Seto, I want you and a few Magi to follow her. See how she is helping her friends. When the monster is gone, have all of them back here."  
  
" Yes Yami." said Seto, leaving the palace with a few Magi behind him.  
  
Outside of Cairo, the four senshi couldn't stop the toon with their attacks. If Mercury trys to freeze it, he would attack her with lightning. Venus would unleash her chain, but the toon would avoid it.  
  
" What can we do to stop this beast." said Sailor Mars, " And what is it for that matter."  
  
" That is a Toon Summoned Skull." said a voice, " It is a toon-form of the Summoned Skull. It's attack and defense points are the same though."  
  
The four see Sailor Moon land behind them. Her wings disappear as she looks at the monster.  
  
" There are only so many monsters that can stop him, since he is from Toon World." said Sailor Moon, " Since there is no Toon World out, It should be able to defeat."  
  
" But how do we stop it?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
" I have an idea." said Sailor Moon, taking out two cards, " I summoned you..BLUE EYES TOON DRAGON!"  
  
The toon-form Blue Eyes appear. It bowed to Sailor Moon it a very cute way. Sailor Moon giggled. Behind the group, Seto and some Magi appear and they saw the blue eyes toon.  
  
' Impossible, only I possess the Blue Eyes.' thought Seto.  
  
" Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, I will use the magic card: Dragon Treasure, to increase your power." said Sailor Moon, as her toon monster got a power- boost, " Now Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, White Lightning!"  
  
The blue eyes sucked up a lot of air as it attacked the toon skull with it's white lightning. The Toon Summoned Skull was destroyed by the tooned-form Blue Eyes. Sailor Moon looked at her Blue eyes.  
  
" Thanks Blue Eyes, you were great today." said Sailor Moon, as the toon monster became a card in her hand, " Thanks sailors, for bringing it out of the city. If you girls didn't bring out of the city, the attack would have hit some buildings."  
  
" Don't.." started Sailor Mars when she saw Seto and a few Magi behind the group, " Who are you?"  
  
" I can ask you the same thing, pyro.." said Seto.  
  
" Jupiter Oak Evolution!" shouted Sailor Jupiter, spinning as green leaves were headed towards Seto.  
  
" Mars Flame Sniper!" followed Sailor Mars, as her attack came towards Seto, who got scared.  
  
" Millennium Sheild, I summon you!" shouted Sailor Moon, " Go into defense mode!"  
  
The devine card appeared and went into defense mode, right when Jupiter's and Mars's attacks hit the monster. The four senshi look at their leader with confused faces.  
  
" What was that for?" asked Sailor Mars.  
  
" If you attack the Pharaoh's advisor, the Pharaoh would not trust us." said Sailor Moon, " I had to act fast."  
  
The monster became a card again as it appeared in Sailor Moon's hand. She walked up to Seto.  
  
" Are you alright?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
" Yea, thank you." said Seto, " The Pharoah would like to see all five of you."  
  
" Okay." said Sailor Moon, as she followed the pharaoh's adviser and the Magi with the senshi behind her.  
  
Inside the palace, the senshi went to the throne room where Yami, Yugi, Saren, Ryou, Jounouchi and Honda were waiting.  
  
" Sorry about the wait Yami." said Seto.  
  
" Not a problem." said Yami, " Saren, are these five part of the prophecy?"  
  
" Yes." said Saren.  
  
" What prophecy?" asked Sailor Mercury.  
  
" When the five stars arrive, those who are associted with them will be triumphant while those who oppose them will fall." said Saren, as the senshi of the moon gasped.  
  
" That's an ancient prophecy from the Silver Millinnium." said Sailor Moon, " How do you know of that prophecy?"  
  
" I have learned it from my mother." said Saren, " How do you know of it?"  
  
" Because my mother is the one who created it." said Sailor Moon, " She told me that one day, the five stars will travel back to when a powerful pharaoh will need help in defeating those who want to open it."  
  
" Open what?" asked Yugi.  
  
" The shadow realm." said Sailor Moon, calmly, " There's more to it.. The next queen of the moon is the key to victory or the key to death."  
  
" But we don't know who the next queen of the moon is." said Yami.  
  
" We do." said Sailor Mars, as a bunch of faces look at the senshi.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Devilangelvana: Okay you can flame me... :: hides behind Y/Y::  
  
Yami: Stop using us as a sheild.  
  
Yugi: Yea, they don't flame you.  
  
Devilangelvana: Are you sure? :: watches as Y/Y nod their heads:: Okay, but if I do get flamed it will be all you twos fault. Read and review, and yes I still have writer's block for Yami Nukem 3D if you want to, you readers can give me reviews.  
  
Yami: I wanna know why did I grab Bakura anyway.  
  
Devilangelvana: Also, if there is anyone really really good at making webpages, I would like to have them help me make one. I would like to make it a Yugioh/???? Crossover webpage.  
  
Seto: What does Yugioh/???? mean?  
  
Mokuba: She means that any story crossed over into the world of Yugioh. Like this one.  
  
Devilangelvana: Right :: grabs Seto and Yami again:: I love you two..you two are my fave characters ::grins all evil and mad like :: :^__________________________________^: R&R please 


	2. chapter 2

Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
Ppl who own Yugioh: Konami, 4Kids Entertainment ( the same ppl who own pokemon) and anyone else I forgot.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The truth to be told..  
  
  
  
Everyone looks at the senshi with confused faces.  
  
" What do you mean that you know who the next queen is?" asked Yugi.  
  
" We know who she is." said Sailor Jupiter.  
  
" Okay, then who is she." asked Yami, as Sailor Moon looked at her senshi and nodded.  
  
The senshi stood in a circle with Sailor Moon in the middle. Each senshi closed their eyes as their planetary symbol appeared on their respective foreheads. Sailor Moon's sailor suit disappeared as a white dress appeared. Her tiara was replaced by the crescent moon. Each of the other senshi wore a dress appropriate to their sailor colors. Sailor Moon raised her right hand as a seven foot staff appears in her hand. Yami, Yugi, Honda, Jounouchi, Seto, Saren and Ryou gasp at who Sailor Moon turned into.  
  
" It's her..Princess Serenity." said Seto.  
  
" Yes. I am the next queen to be." said Serenity, as she and the others became normal.  
  
" What did you girls do?" asked Yugi.  
  
" We changed out of our senshi forms into our princess forms, then we changed back to our human forms." said Amy, " My name is Amy."  
  
" I'm Mina." said Mina, " When Moon isn't around, I am the leader of the senshi."  
  
" My name is Raye." said Raye, " I am able to sense evil things."  
  
" I'm Lita, one of the strongest senshi." said Lita.  
  
" I think it would be better if you girls explained your elements.." said Serena.  
  
" Sorry Serena." said Lita, " My senshi form deals with thunder, lightning and wood."  
  
" Mine deals with water, mainly ice." said Amy.  
  
" My attacks deal with fire." said Raye.  
  
" Mine deals with...something that I don't know." said Mina, as the other senshi sweatdroped.  
  
" You shoot a beam of energy, a chain of hearts, a meator shower, and another beam." said Serena, rolling her eyes, " Anyway, My name is Serena and I am the leader of these four."  
  
" It is an honor to meet all five of you." said Yami, smiling at the five women.  
  
" The pleasure is ours, Pharaoh." said Serena, smiling back.  
  
" Serena, what was that monster that you called on to destroy the Toon Summoned Skull?" asked Seto, making Serena look at him.  
  
" That monster was called Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, it is a toon-form of the Blue Eyes White Dragon." said Serena, " That's just one of the many monsters I can summon."  
  
" We can summon monsters too." said Mina, " Hey Serena, how about a practice duel to show them what I mean."  
  
" Sure, you summon your strongest monster and up to three magic cards." said Serena, " I will do the same.."  
  
" Serena, you can't bring out that huge monster, it will take most of your energy..." interjected Raye.  
  
" I'm not." said Serena, taking out five cards, " I'm bringing out three monsters and two magic cards."  
  
" Are you bringing out what I think you're bringing out?" asked Lita, as Serena nodded, " You got to be kidding about bringing that beast out."  
  
" Nope." said Serena, " Mina, you start."  
  
" Alright, I bring out the monster Perfectly Ultimate Moth." said Mina, " I power it up with Incect Armor."  
  
The powerful worm appeared infront of Mina as she smirked, unaware of Serena's monster.  
  
" I bring out these three monsters..and I use two magic cards on all three of them." said Serena, as three Blue Eyes White Dragons appear, startling Yami, Yugi, Seto, Saren, Honda, Jounouchi and Ryou.  
  
" How can you have those monsters.." started Seto.  
  
" I am not finished yet.." said Serena, holding one card above her head, " Next I will use the magic card: polymerization to fuse all three Blue Eyes White Dragons to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."  
  
The three blue eyes formed a monster with three heads. It stood infront of Serena as is roared loudly. Yugi got scared from the monster.  
  
" And finally I will also use the magic card dragon treasure to power up my Ultimate dragon." said Serena.  
  
" That monster....it's very powerful..." said Ryou.  
  
" Yes. It is the only one of it's kind." said Serena, as her blue eyes changed back into three monster cards and two magic cards, " I only bring him out when I need to, as well as my other powerful monsters."  
  
" What other mon.." started Jounouchi.  
  
" How did you get those cards, only I possess those cards." said Seto, angry.  
  
" We senshi are from the future, and I got them by winning them in a duel." said Serena, her eyes narrowing, " My ultimate dragon surpasses your dragons with ease."  
  
" What about that toon monster you used earlier?" asked Seto.  
  
" The toon monster..ah yes..the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon.." said Serena, " It's the exact some as a regular Blue Eyes White Dragon, except that it's the toon form of the beast and it can avoid any attack."  
  
Later that night, Yami and Yugi were enjoying a bath together. They were also talking about Serena and the other girls.  
  
" Yami, those girls scare me for some reason." said Yugi, as Yami began to wash his body.  
  
" They were a mystery, but don't worry Yugi. I won't let anyone hurt you." said Yami, kissing Yugi's neck, and recieveing a moan from him.  
  
Outside the boy's room, Serena was about to go inside the room when she gasp in pain. She was hit by a strange but powerful vision. She walks back to her room in a daze type state and fall asleep on her bed. The next morning, Serena was still asleep on her bed when Raye came in to wake her up.  
  
" Sleepy-head it's time to wake up." said Raye, nudging Serena, who didn't move, " Meatball head this isn't funny."  
  
Raye when to check of Serena has a pulse, she did of course but it was very very weak.  
  
' This isn't good...' thought Raye, grabbing her comlink, " Girls, I think we have a problem. Get to Serena's room now."  
  
" We are on our way Raye." said Lita.  
  
Not more than five minutes later, the other three senshi came into Serena's room. Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Saren came in afterwards.  
  
" What happened?" asked Mina.  
  
" I came in to wake her up when she wouldn't move." said Raye, " I checked her pulse and it was very weak."  
  
" How could she get weak like that?" asked Lita, as Amy began to type on her computer fast, " She didn't use the silver crystal..did she?"  
  
" No Lita. She didn't use the silver crystal." said Amy, standing up, " I found out why Serena is like this."  
  
" Why?" asked Raye.  
  
" It turns out that someone gave her a strange but powerful vision." said Amy, " Either that or she was hit by one."  
  
" She collasped because of it?" asked Yami.  
  
" Yes." said Amy, " She will awake later this afternoon. Serena needs rest."  
  
After everyone went down to have some breakfest, no one noticed that there was someone hiding in Serena's room. This someone was none other than Pegasus. He picked up Serena's body and her dueling deck. He quietly disappeared with her body. Yugi came into the room later that afternoon to talk to Serena when he found out that her bed was empty and there was a note scribbled on the bed. He picked it up and read it. After reading it a few times, his eyes went wide as he finally realised what it meant. Yugi went running towards the throne room. He ran into a few Magi, they told him to be careful and all as he went. Yami was about to retire for the afternoon when Yugi comes running it, panting and out of breath.  
  
" Yami..she's gone.." started Yugi, gasping for breath, as Yami jumped off of his throne and catch Yugi.  
  
" Who's gone?" asked Yami.  
  
" Serena...she's been kidnapped." said Yugi.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Devilangelvana: Me finished this chapter close to 2 am ^_^. Me so happy.  
  
Yami: Actually, you finished this at 1:41am.  
  
Devilangelvana: It is close to 2am..  
  
Yugi: About 19 minutes before 2.  
  
Seto: ::walks by:: Yea, it's no where near 2am.  
  
Devilangelvana: ::glares at Seto:: Shaddup or I'll stick you in a fic where people kill you!  
  
Seto: You wouldn't dare, would you.  
  
Devilangelvana: Don't toy wit me Kaiba. :: fwaps Seto with Sailor Moon StarS Book 3:: Hmph! R&R please! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Moon's disappearance  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, who was tired from all the running. He saw the note in Yugi's hands and picked it up. After he had read it a few times, he knew he would be in big trouble.  
  
" Seto, I want you and a few Magi to find the girls..tell them of our situation." said Yami, picking up Yugi's body, " I'm going to put him to bed. I will meet you and the girls back here within an hour."  
  
" Yes Yami." said Seto, running out with a few Magi.  
  
" Ryou, go find Saren." said Yami, " She may be able to find Serena."  
  
Yami carried Yugi to their room. When they got there, Yami placed Yugi into the bed and covered him up. He left the room and told two Magi to watch Yugi. Yami also told them that no one is to bother Yugi, except for him. Yami went back into the throne room to see Seto, the girls and the Magi returning. Ryou and Saren coming in behind them.  
  
" What's going in Yami?" asked Mina, " Where's Serena?"  
  
" This deals with Serena." said Yami, " Serena has been kidnapped by our enemies."  
  
" What, are you serious!" exclaimed Raye, " We have to get her back."  
  
" We don't know where to look Raye." said Lita, " We know that Amy's computer and your abilities can help us..but we would need more help."  
  
" But who else can find Serena?" asked Ryou, " Besides Raye, Amy and Saren."  
  
" Michelle can." said Mina, remembering about Michelle and her powers as Sailor Neptune, " We need to call Sailor Pluto to bring Uranus, Neptune and Saturn to help us. It's the only option."  
  
" You're right Mina." said Amy.  
  
" What are you girls talking about?" asked Saren, as Yami, Ryou, Seto and herself look at the senshi.  
  
" We should do this in the morning, where you girls are well rested." said Yami, as the four girls nodded.  
  
That night, Raye was meditating. Even though there was no flame, she was concentrating like there was one in front of her.  
  
' Serena..I hope you are alright...' thought Raye, then going to sleep.  
  
The next morning, after breakfest, everyone met into the throne room. The four senshi stood in a square/diamond shape as they held out their hands.  
  
" We..guardians of Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium...call apon you..Chronos Guardian of time..bring us Sailor Pluto!" chanted the four senshi, as their planetary symbols appeared on their foreheads.  
  
In the middle, a unknown symbol appeared. White light appeared as it took the form of another sailor warrior.  
  
" Sailor Pluto, we need your help." said Mina, " We need you to bring Uranus, Neptune and Saturn back to this time."  
  
" What seems to be.." started Sailor Pluto.  
  
" She's been kidnapped. We have a feeling that we may need the outer senshi's help into getting her back." said Amy.  
  
" I will bring them back to this time to help you." said Sailor Pluto, disappearing.  
  
Sailor Pluto disappeared in the same white light that she came in. Yami, Seto, Ryou, and Saren looked at the four girls funny.  
  
" What's going on?" asked Ryou, confused.  
  
" We are getting three more of our friends from the future to help us." said Lita, " Sailor Uranus is another strong senshi."  
  
" Actually all three are stronger than us.." said Amy.  
  
" Saturn's power is the strongest, but her's comes short before Serena's." said Raye.  
  
Suddenly everyone hears evil laughing throught out the throne room. The girls narrowed their eyes as they were on alert, wands in hand.  
  
" Who's there!" demaded Yami.  
  
" Well well well, look who we have here.." hissed a female voice, as everyone sees two people one female the other male.  
  
" What have you done to Sailor Moon." ordered Yami.  
  
" Sailor Moon?" asked the female, then realising that he's talking about Serena, " That brat is with our master."  
  
" Return her at once." said Raye.  
  
" You pathetic weaklings can't..." started the male.  
  
" World Shaking!" shouted a female voice, as a ringed ball of yellow energy was sent towards the guy.  
  
" Deep Submerge!" followed another female voice as a light blue ball of energy appeared and hit the woman.  
  
The two evil people were hit by the attacks. Everyone sees three people in the shadows. The four girls reconized who the three people were.  
  
" Who the hell are you." asked the male.  
  
" We can be asking you the exact same thing." said one of the three shadows, whom's voice was masculine.  
  
The two evil people smirked as they looked at the pharaoh.  
  
" You don't have enough power to stop us..." started the woman.  
  
" Pegasus, Isis..return at once!" ordered a male voice, which rang throughout the throne room.  
  
" Yes, Master Heishin." said the two villians as they disappeared.  
  
The two ran off before anyone could stop them. The Egyptian people looked at the three shadows.  
  
" They won't hurt you." said Amy, as the four senshi smiled.  
  
" How do you know that?" asked Ryou, as the three shadows jumped down and landed infront of the girls.  
  
" We are sailor soldiers, protecters of Princess Serenity." said one, who had blonde hair, " I am Sailor Uranus. My Earth name is Amara."  
  
" I'm Sailor Neptune." said the senshi with aquamarine hair, " My earth name is Michelle."  
  
" And I'm Sailor Saturn." said the short senshi with violet hair, " And my earth name is Hotaru."  
  
" These are the friends that we have told you about." said Raye, smiling, " They are more protective of Serena than we are."  
  
" It is nice to meet more friends of Serena's." said Yami, getting off of his throne and shaking the girls hand.  
  
" It is nice to meet you." said Sailor Neptune, as the three senshi detransformed.  
  
At a hidden castle, Pegasus and Isis appear. They went up to a person on a throne. This person was none other than Heishin.  
  
" Why did you call us back?" asked Isis.  
  
" Because Isis, those sailors are from the future...and they possess more power than any sorceress or sorcerer." replied Heishin, " They do not realise it yet."  
  
" What are your plans with the moon girl?" asked Pegasus.  
  
" We will us her to kill the pharaoh." said Heishin, " When the pharaoh is killed, I will regain the throne."  
  
" Should we prepare to attack?" asked Isis.  
  
" I don't think that will be necessary Isis." said a female voice, as Pegasus and Isis turn to see someone in the shadows.  
  
" I would like you two to meet your new ally." said Heishin, as the girl walked out of the shadows and the two gasped, " Sailor Moon, you know what you are to do?"  
  
" Yes, Master Heishin." said Sailor Moon, " I am to lure out the pharaoh and kill him."  
  
" How are you going to do that?" asked Pegasus, " The pharaoh has many Magi guarding him including the senshi."  
  
" That won't be a problem." said Sailor Moon, shifting to her human form, " No one will suspect a thing. You two are to wait untill I give the signal."  
  
" And what will that be?" asked Isis.  
  
" When I run out of palace, with the senshi behind me. When they are out, you two are to keep them busy while I kill the pharaoh." answered Serena, smirking, then thinking to herself, ' Like you two can be relyied on..'  
  
" What if that plan fails?" asked Isis, smirking as Serena stopped.  
  
" I will have that advisor of his to kill him for me." said Serena, leaving.  
  
Serena walked away as she disappeared. Heishin looked at the two villians.  
  
" You two are to bring out some strong monsters.." said Heishin, " and use them to distract the senshi."  
  
" Yes sir." said Isis.  
  
Back at the Royal Palace, no one noticed that Serena was sneaking around the palace, trying to find the pharaoh's bedroom. She found it as she smirked evilly.  
  
' This will be too easy...' thought Serena, heading back to her room.  
  
On her way back, Serena heard a few voices. It was the pharaoh, and the pharaoh's advisor. She quickly hid in someone's bedroom. After the three had passed, Serena turned around and came face to face with someone looking like Ryou.  
  
" You know that they will see through your little plan, moon twit." whispered the man.  
  
" How are they going to find out, hmm?" asked Serena, as her eyes narrowed, " The senshi won't believe a word from someone like you..Bakura."  
  
" But the pharaoh, his prince, his advisor, and his socereress will." said Bakura, " The pharaoh's advisor can read minds. He can easily find you and read your thoughts."  
  
" It wouldn't faze me a bit." said Serena, looking outside to see no one coming. She walked out and prepared to close the door, she hissed, " If you tell anyone, I will kill you with my pet."  
  
End of Chapter 3.  
  
Bakura: Finally, you put me in. :: glares at Devilangelvana::  
  
Devilangelvana: Everyone knows about you before the start of chapter 4 that and I decided to anyway. :: ducks as a book comes fly at her, and looks at Bakura's direction.:: You better behave or else..  
  
Bakura: Or else what? :: crosses his arms and smirks.::  
  
Devilangelvana: I'll kill you and you won't be in my story. :: watches as Bakura's mouth drops in disbelief::  
  
Yugi: That's one way to shut him up. :: giggles insanely::  
  
Yami: Yugi, did you have chocolate by any chance? :: sees that Yugi is holding a chocolate bar, and his mouth has chocolate on it.:: Yugi, give me the...  
  
Yugi:: No way, this is my chocolate! :: gets knocked out by Devilangelvana. She is holding a sm book in her hand. She is smirking evilly too.::  
  
Yami: Thanks. :: takes Yugi's chocolate and eats the rest of it.::  
  
Devilangelvana: Everyone should read my halloween story. :: starts to sniffle sadly::  
  
Seto: :: comes walking in :: What did you do this time, game king.  
  
Yami: Me? I didn't do anything! :: puts hands up in denfense, and hands are covered in chocolate:: Stop blaming me for things I didn't even do, or cause!  
  
Devilangelvana: No one wants to help me build a webpage. That and I suck at writing stories. I only get so many reviews cause everyone hates me. After this story is over with, I just may quit writing stories.  
  
Moon: :: runs in:: You can't do that. You are a good writer. You have an imagination when it comes to story ideas!  
  
Devilangelvana: I use my imagination at work. Ppl tell me that I am creative, but there is no way that I am. R&R please 


	4. chapter 4

Ancient Lives  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
Chapter 4: Moon's true plan..and Seto's kidnapping.  
  
Serena began to walk back to her room. When she arrived there, she told two Magi that no one was to come in. She told them that if anyone asks why, tell them that she was back, but she needed rest. While she was in her room, she began to plan out her attack. Serena has a lot of strong monsters like the Dark Magician, Blue Eyes White Dragon, etc. She planned on having her Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack the palace.  
  
' They won't suspect a thing..' thought Serena, unaware of Seto's mind reading abilities, ' First I'll kill the pharaoh, then...the senshi will fall.'  
  
In the throne room, Seto picked up someone's mind. He didn't like what this person was thinking. He kept listening to this person's plan.  
  
* First I'll kill the pharaoh, then...the senshi will fall.* thought the person, * After they are all dead, Pegasus and Isis are next. Then..the Shadow Realm will be mine to control...*  
  
Seto realized who's voice that was. It was Serena. She was alive and well. But what is she talking about killing Yami? Seto left the throne room and headed towards Serena's room, where two Magi were guarding her room.  
  
" We cannot allow you to enter." said the magi on the right.  
  
" Let me in now, or I will call the pharaoh." warned Seto, as the two Magi let him enter.  
  
As soon as Seto got inside the room, he saw Serena staring out the window into the sky. He took a step quietly towards Serena, hopefully unnoticed.  
  
" I know that you are here and you have read my thoughts." said Serena, turning around.  
  
" Why are you planning to kill Yami?" asked Seto, as Serena looked downwards.  
  
" It's not me who is planning it, Heishin is." said Serena, " He has control over me. Whenever he needs me, he calls on me and I become his slave. When he doesn't need me, I wake up and I forget what happened."  
  
" Why don't you explain it to Yami and the others, maybe they can help you." said Seto, as he and Serena sat on the bed, with him putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
" What others?" asked Serena.  
  
" The other senshi called on Amara, Michelle and Hotaru to help find you." said Seto, " I think that the senshi are in the market."  
  
" Okay." said Serena, throwing up her mental defenses.  
  
As the two prepared to leave Serena's room, Serena touched part of Seto's neck and made him fall unconscious. She caught him as she took Seto with her.  
  
" I don't need you ruining Heishin's plans." hissed Serena, transforming into her senshi form and quietly sneaking out, with Seto on her back.  
  
In the throne room, Yami was talking to Saren about various things and such when Yami realized that Seto's been gone a long time.  
  
" He said he heard someone." said Saren, " Remember, he has the ability to read minds."  
  
" I know that." said Yami, as he called on two magi, " You two go find Seto. See what is taking him so long."  
  
The two magi left in search of Seto. Out in the market, the senshi were looking around. They were amazed at all the different shops.  
  
" This place is so cool." said Mina, as Amy and the two older outer senshi watched everyone from behind.  
  
" It's beautiful here." said Michelle, as the other two nodded.  
  
No one noticed that Ryou has come up behind them. He looked like he was out of breath.  
  
" Girls, Yami wants to see you." said Ryou.  
  
" What happened?" asked Raye.  
  
" Seto's been kidnapped." said Ryou, as the group headed back towards the palace.  
  
The group ran into the throne room to see Yami and Saren with worried faces on.  
  
" What happened?" asked Hotaru.  
  
" Seto left to go check on something because he picked up on someone's minds." said Saren, " And two magi found Serena's room a mess as well as Seto's shirt."  
  
" In other words, Serena kidnapped Seto." said Lita, as the two royals nodded, " Michelle, can you try to locate them?"  
  
" I can try." said Michelle, as she made her mirror appear.  
  
Inside a secret cave, Seto woke up to see himself tied to some stilagmites. His eyes adjusted to the lighting. The cave was lighted by stickes with fire on one end of them. He also saw that he was shirtless.  
  
" Where am I?" asked Seto, seeing Sailor Moon cooking up some fish, " Why did you bring me here?"  
  
" I need you." replied Sailor Moon, as she took a fish and walked over to the the advisor, " Here, eat."  
  
" What are you going to do to me?" asked Seto, taking a bite of the fish, " This isn't bad."  
  
" Thanks." said Sailor Moon, undoing Seto's hands, " You finish your fish while I get you something to drink."  
  
Sailor Moon got a cup of water for the young advisor. Little did he know, the sailor girl was putting a spell/potion in it for him. She gave him the cup of water and Seto drank the water. After he finished the cup his eyes went from an ice blue to a dark blue.  
  
" How may I serve you." said Seto, as Sailor Moon came up to Seto's face and his kissed her. He slipped his tounge inside her mouth. Both pulled away, needing air.  
  
" You are to go back to the palace, act normal, until I snap my fingers." said Sailor Moon, stroking Seto's hair, " And we are going to make it look like you put up a fight."  
  
Sailor Moon and Seto started to rip parts of his clothes. She was explaining her plan to Seto. At the palace, Michelle was trying to find Sailor Moon and Seto. She couldn't find them, she put her mirror as the senshi looked at the pharaoh in sadness.  
  
" We have to find them." said Yami, getting up from his throne, " I am retiring for the evening. We can continue this in the morning."  
  
As Yami left to go to his room, Ryou took the senshi to the gardens. Saren stayed in the throne room. When Yami entered his room, he saw Yugi still asleep. Yugi looked like a little baby with huge hair. Yami took off his jewerly, and his robes and climbed into bed next to Yugi. Before Yami could go to sleep, he felt a pair of lips kissing his neck. He opens an eye to see Yugi staring into him. Yugi was grinning.  
  
" We can do this later Yugi, right now we need to get a lot of rest." said Yami, wrapping an arm around Yugi, who was confused.  
  
" Why?" asked Yugi, curious.  
  
" Serena kidnapped Seto." said Yami, " Tomorrow the sailors are going to look for Seto and Serena."  
  
" Alright." said Yugi, as he and Yami fell asleep.  
  
Early next morning, no one was up as Seto came walking into the throne room. He looked like he was beaten up. He collasped infront of the throne room. Not more than five minutes later, Bakura came in and he saw Seto on the floor.  
  
' Hmm, I wonder what are they planning here.' thought Bakura, running out to go get Saren.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Bakura and Saren come running into the throne room, with Yami, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda and the senshi on their heels. No one notices that Sailor Moon is watching everyone high above them and in the shadows. Saren heals Seto of his wounds as he wakes up.  
  
" Are you alright Seto?" asked Saren.  
  
" What happened." replied Seto, putting a hand on his head.  
  
" We just found you here." said Yugi, " You should get some rest."  
  
" I'll be fine." said Seto, getting up.  
  
" How did you manage to escape?" asked Yami, concerned for his advisor.  
  
" I'm not really sure." said Seto.  
  
Outside the palace, Isis and Pegasus were waiting for Sailor Moon's signal. Pegasus was getting tired of waiting.  
  
" Hell with this." said Pegasus, calling forth Rude Kaiser, Manga Ryu-Ran, Toon Summoned Skull and Toon Mermiad.  
  
The four monsters headed inside and started to attacks various objects. Isis and Pegsaus come in and see the damage they've caused. The four monsters saw the pharaoh and headed towards him. Sailor Moon saw what the two were doing and she acted quickly. She called on the Millennium Sheild to protect the pharaoh. Sailor Moon landed infront of the sheild and the four monsters.  
  
" What are you doing!" demanded Sailor Moon, " Heishin's plans are ruined because of you two idiots!"  
  
" What the hell were we to do, wait untill death came over us." said Pegasus, as Sailor Moon made her staff appear in her hand, " Oh no, you aren't.."  
  
Sailor Moon raised her staff as Isis and Pegasus were turned into rats. They scurried off as Moon lowered her staff. She saw the senshi sneaking behind her so she jumped forward and recalled her monster.  
  
" Blue Eyes White Dragon!" shouted Sailor Moon, as the dragon monster appeared she also grabbed a magic card, " Dragon Treasure to increase my monster's attack. I also summon Dark Elf and Gemini Elf."  
  
Three elfs monsters appear. The senshi looked confused. Sailor Moon stood on the shoulder of her Blue Eyes.  
  
" You called two elf monsters yet there are three." said Mina.  
  
" The Gemini Elf is two elfs. They can attack their opponent on the opposite sides." said Hotaru, taking out a card, " I call on my Gemini Elf."  
  
Hotaru's monster appeared. Sailor Moon snapped her fingers as Seto's eyes switched from ice blue to a dark blue, unnoticed by anyone.  
  
" Since Serena only has three monsters out, we should do an all out attack." said Amy, softly to Yami, Yugi, Saren, Ryou, Bakura and the other senshi. No one notices that Seto is hold a sword behind his back, and he is grinning evilly.  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Devilangelvana: Finally.  
  
Yami: Why do you want to kill me? :: glares at Devilangelvana, who jumps.::  
  
Devilangelvana: I dun want to kill you, Heishin's plan. Not mine. :: winks:: Besides, Moon gets injured in the next chapter.  
  
Moon: Hey! :: sticks tounge out::  
  
Devilangelvana: Either you get injured or killed. If you are wondering about Jouncouhi and Honda, they left the story. :: giggles at her comment.::  
  
Seto: That doesn't make any sense.  
  
Devilangelvana: Nothing does, remember. hehe Anyway, I couldn't have Jounouchi and Honda just walk around the story, so I made them leave. The reason why is I felt like it. R&R please 


	5. chapter 5

Ancient Lives  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
Chapter 5: The gate way is opened...part 1  
  
Yami, Saren, Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, and the senshi summoned a monster each. There were two Dark Magicians, a Puppetmaster, Dark Elf, Dark Witch, a Gemini Elf, a Perfectly Ultimate Moth, a Red Eyes Black Dragon, a Summoned Skull, a Gyakutenno Megami, a Flame Cerebrus, and a Empress Judge. Sailor Moon looked impressed as she waved her hand.  
  
" Of course, you just had to send out weak monsters." said Sailor Moon, " But I wouldn't call the Dark Magician weak anyway. Nor would I call the fused form of the Red Eyes and the Summoned Skull."  
  
" As you can see, you are out numbered and out powered." said Yami, " Why don't you just give up."  
  
" That's not my style, I don't surrender." said Sailor Moon.  
  
" You always did that back home." said Raye, as Moon gave her the death glare.  
  
Before anyone could attack Sailor Moon, everyone hears a gasp as they turn around to see Yami being held by Seto with a sword up against Yami's neck.  
  
" Seto, what the hell are you doing." demanded Saren.  
  
" I only obey my queen's wishes." said Seto, as everyone sees his eyes are a dark blue.  
  
" Your queen?" asked Ryou, as everyone looks at Sailor Moon.  
  
" Yes, I am his queen." said Sailor Moon, crossing her arms, " And if any of you try to attack Seto, he will kill the pharaoh."  
  
The group watched with worried faces on at Yami. No one noticed that there was a monster behind Sailor Moon. Not even Sailor Moon noticed. It was a gate guardian and it attacked Sailor Moon. Everyone hears a scream as they turn around to see Sailor Moon being attacked by a strange monster. Sailor Moon was knocked onto the floor and Seto releases Yami and runs to his fallen queen.  
  
" That's the gate guardian monster." said Amy, " Who called it?"  
  
" I thought you girls might like some help." said a voice, as everyone sees Sailor Pluto standing behind the Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
" Pluto, what are you doing here?" asked Michelle, " I thought you went back into guarding the time door."  
  
" I was watching you and I saw that you girls would need my help." said Sailor Pluto, " I activated the Gate Guardian Ritual and and I had him attack Sailor Moon."  
  
No one noticed that Sailor Moon and Seto has disappeared. Everyone looks around to see that Sailor Moon and Seto, as well as Sailor Moon's monsters have disappeared. They made their monsters disappear as well.  
  
" That take care of one problem." said Amara, as Sailor Pluto detransformed into Trista.  
  
Trista introduced herself to Yami and everyone else. Bakura knew who she was.  
  
" I've heard of you." said Bakura, as everyone looked at Bakura, " I heard you can see into the future, and protect what is to happen."  
  
" That is correct." said Trista.  
  
" And you are over a thousand years old." said Bakura, as Yami, Yugi, Saren, and Ryou looked at Trista in disbelif.  
  
" I was never killed so I was never reborn." said Trista, smiling.  
  
" Right now we need to find out how to stop Serena." said Mina, " But how do we do that?"  
  
" I could put one of my wards on both Serena and Seto." said Raye, " It could work."  
  
" I've done a scan on Serena and she has been filled negative energy." said Amy, " Seto has been done the same way."  
  
Back where Heishin was, he was furious that Pegasus and Isis have been turned into rats and Sailor Moon is nowhere to be seen. Heishin was about to go after Sailor Moon when he sees her walking into his throne room.  
  
" Where have you been?" asked Heishin.  
  
" It's called conducting my own plans." said Sailor Moon, " I may be your little puppet, but you won't stand a chance against me in a duel."  
  
" I don't want to be a burden to you, moon twit, but there is something I really need to tell you about." said Heishin, " I want you to open the shadow realm, and rule as it's queen."  
  
" Why should I be the one to open it, can't you do it?" asked Sailor Moon, raising an eyebrow.  
  
" I don't have enough power to open it on my own." said Heishin, " Once the Shadow Realm is opened, the pharaoh will fall and I will reign supreme."  
  
* As if...* thought Seto, hidden in the shadows and Sailor Moon heard him.  
  
* Behave Seto...* replied Sailor Moon.  
  
While Heishin was talking to Sailor Moon about the shadow realm and how there is a greater evil than him, Sailor Neptune was looking through her mirror and watching everything. Yami was watching everything too. Over the past few weeks, Yami has grown fond of the senshi. The same result was shown on Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and Saren.  
  
" We have to find out what that guy means." said Hotaru, " What does he mean greater evil than him?"  
  
" Something or someone who has more evil than he does." said Yami, " We really need to get those two back on our side."  
  
The senshi were thinking up a plan on how to catch Serena and Seto, before they disappear again. Mina remembered about two particular cards: Shadow Spell, and Kunai with chain.  
  
" Yami, do you know anyone who has the magic cards Shadow Spell and Kunai with chain?" asked Mina, getting weird faces from the other senshi, when Amara realised what Mina is talking about.  
  
" I have a Kunai with chain." said Amara, " I use it with my Axe Raider or my Battle Ox."  
  
" I have the Shadow Spell card." said Raye, " I use it when me and Serena duel each other."  
  
" That's good." said Mina, " Amara, have either your Axe Raider or Battle Ox ready with that magic card, Raye, have shadow spell ready as well as some wards."  
  
" What are you planning." asked Bakura.  
  
" I get it. Mina's thinking up a trap to lure Serena and Seto here, then trap them." said Yami, " The card Amara uses can trap one and Raye's magic card can trap the other. Raye will use her wards to drive out the negative energy out of Serena and Seto, making them normal again."  
  
" Exactly." said Mina, smiling, " See I'm not a ditzy blonde."  
  
" What would happen if they call out their monsters?" asked Yugi.  
  
" Acid Trap Hole, Raigeki, Change of Heart and Dark hole would be helpful." said Mina, " But we shouldn't use the dark hole card because it might send all of us to the graveyard."  
  
" I have a few Raigeki with me." said Hotaru, " I keep a few of them in my deck as well as a few trap master cards."  
  
" I keep a few Change of Hearts in my deck." said Lita.  
  
" So do I." said Raye.  
  
" I have a few Acid Trap Holes in my deck." said Amara, " Those and a few mirror force cards."  
  
" Wouldn't a crush card work?" asked Ryou, as Mina finally remembered about that card.  
  
" Yea. That card can be infected into someone's monster or use it against Serena and Seto as their strong monsters become destroyed." explained Mina.  
  
" You know alot about the cards Mina." said Saren.  
  
" Serena is the one who taught me how to play and she also taught me everything she knew about the cards and everything else." said Mina, " Does anyone have the Crush Card Virus card in their deck?"  
  
Everyone shook their heads in disappointment.  
  
" Don't worry, I have a few of those in my deck." said Mina, taking out her crush cards.  
  
Where Heishin'a lair was, Sailor Moon was working on her deck. She had transfered some of her power to open the Shadow Realm to Heishin. She gave him enough only to open it. Sailor Moon knows that she has to stop Heishin. She remembers that one of the senshi has three dark hole cards in their deck and it could help her alot in her plan.  
  
' Once he opens it, he will destroyed.' thought Sailor Moon, ' Only I will know of it because of my abilities...'  
  
* My queen, I have some news for you.* said Seto, as Sailor Moon smiled.  
  
* Go on.* said Sailor Moon.  
  
* The pharaoh and the senshi are planning to trap us.* explained Seto.  
  
* We are going to go to palace, but we will surrender. Once Heishin is destroyed, the Shadow Realm will close up on him, killing him instantly.* said Sailor Moon.  
  
* Good idea. I hope it works.* said Seto.  
  
* It should.* said Sailor Moon, as the two prepared to leave.  
  
The two left Heishin's lair, waiting for Heishin to open the shadow realm and kill himself. They appeared outside the palace untill it is the correct time for them to go in.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Bakura: Could you do me a favor and give me more lines!  
  
Devilangelvana: I dunno. You might get more lines in the next chapter, with your character being a grave robber and someone who knows about the shadow realm.  
  
Yami: Isn't Heishin from DDS?  
  
Devilangelvana: The character is. In DDS his name is Slysheen. But I prefer Heishin, it sounds more evil than Slysheen. R&R please. 


	6. chapter 6

Ancient Lives  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
Chapter 6: The gate is opened...part 2  
  
Sailor Moon and Seto were waiting outside the palace for Heishin to open the Shadow Realm. Sailor Moon explained her plan to Seto. Inside the palace, the senshi were getting their plan ready. Amara has her Axe Raider out and ready with the Kunai With Chain. Mina transformed into Sailor Venus and hid behind the throne. The other senshi were confused with Mina's choice.  
  
" I can use my chain to help hold them." said Sailor Venus.  
  
Somewhere outside the palace, Heishin was preparing to open the Shadow Realm. He began to chant something in Egyptian as a small portal appeared. The portal began to grow into a gateway. This was the gateway to the Shadow Realm. Heishin went inside the gateway as various monsters began to attack him. The only monster to kill him was Reaper of the Cards. Back outside of the palace, Sailor Moon began to shiver in pain. Seto didn't know what to do and he began to panic. Suddenly, just out of the blue, Sailor Moon stopped shivering. She looked at Seto, who had a worried face on.  
  
" He's dead." said Sailor Moon, " Now to heal ourselves."  
  
The two headed inside the palace, remembering about the trap that the senshi set up for them. Their plan was to get trapped, and don't try to get out of it or summoned monsters. The two villians were to be healed of the negative energy. Sailor Moon saw Axe Raider behind one of the pillars near the throne. Seto has noticed Sailor Venus behind the throne, where Yami is sitting, with Yugi on his lap, with Yami's arms around Yugi.  
  
" What are you two doing here?" asked Yugi, as Yami kept his arms around his young prince.  
  
" We know that you have set a trap to use against us." said Sailor Moon, " I would like to tell you that we surrender."  
  
" We would like to be healed from the negative energy that has been entered our minds." said Seto, as he and Sailor Moon prepared to take the trap.  
  
" How do we know that you two aren't tricking us?" asked Saren, who was on one side of the throne, were Ryou and Bakura were on the other side.  
  
" Heishin is dead." said Sailor Moon, bluntly.  
  
" How is he dead?" asked Bakura.  
  
" He was killed by the Grim Reaper of the Cards." said Sailor Moon.  
  
" Did you open the Shadow Realm?" asked Yami, as Sailor Moon shook her head no.  
  
" Heishin has taken a little bit of her energy. She only transfered enough for him to open it." said Seto, " Heishin's power was unfamilar to the Shadow Realm, that's why he's dead."  
  
" The Shadow Realm has closed after Heishin was killed." said Sailor Moon, " So, go on ahead an heal us, or we will turn on you."  
  
Raye come up and started to meditate. Pure white light began to surround Sailor Moon and Seto, as red energy began to surround them as well as Raye. Everyone was blinded for a few minutes as Sailor Moon and Seto become normal again. The two fell back and hit the ground when the lights were finished. Raye fell to her knees weak, but she was still standing. Sailor Moon's sailor suit became ribbons for a few minutes then into her school uniform. Sailor Venus detransformed out of her senshi form as well.  
  
" Well Raye?" asked Lita.  
  
" It's done, they have healed comepletely." said Raye, smiling, " All they need right now is rest."  
  
" Thank you Raye." said Yami, as four magi took Serena and Seto to their rooms.  
  
After the two were taken to their rooms, the senshi started to go towards the market. Ryou and Yugi went with them. Yami stayed behind with Saren and Bakura to talk.  
  
" It's not closed is it?" asked Yami.  
  
" We don't know for sure." said Saren, " Serena is the only one who knows."  
  
" We will have to wait and see if she remembers." said Yami.  
  
" Didn't she keep her memories when Raye healed her?" asked Saren.  
  
" We can ask Raye when she returns." said Yami.  
  
" I'll go ask her, I know where to find her." said Bakura, leaving.  
  
In Serena's room, Serena woke up to see that she was in her school uniform. She saw the sun shining brightly up in the sky.  
  
' I shouldn't be here...I should of killed myself in the Shadow Realm...' thought Serena, upset, ' I don't belong here, after trying to kill Yami...it's all my fault...'  
  
Later that day, Yami came up to talk to Serena when the Magi turned him down.  
  
" We were told not to let anyone bother her." said the Magi on the left, " She told us when we put her on her bed."  
  
" Alright then. If she comes out of her room, tell her I would like to talk to her." said Yami, walking away.  
  
Serena quietly opened the door and watched Yami walk away. She opened the door more.  
  
" Pharaoh, I know that you want to talk to me." said Serena, as Yami turned around and saw Serena, " Please come in."  
  
Yami walked through the doors into Serena's room. They sat on the bed as Serena looked down onto the sheets.  
  
" Why are you keeping yourself in here?" asked Yami, " We are all worried about you.."  
  
" I..can't explain it.." replied Serena, as tears formed in the corner of her eyes, " I almost killed you...I can't forgive myself for such actions.."  
  
Serena left her tears fall. They hit her hand, but she didn't care. Yami put a hand up to Serena's face and looked at her in the eye.  
  
" You may not be able to forgive yourself, but you have eight senshi who can." said Yami, " As well as one pharaoh, a socereress, and the pharaoh's prince. As well as Ryou and Bakura."  
  
Serena looked at Yami and gave him a hug.  
  
" Thank you Yami, for helping me." said Serena, " How's Seto doing?"  
  
" He's okay." said Yami, " He doesn't remember much after being unconscious, and we all said that we keep it that way. Bakura went after Raye to see if she did something to your memories."  
  
" And?" asked Serena.  
  
" Raye didn't mess with your memories, somthing about a mental defense." said Yami.  
  
" It's kinda hard to mess with my memories." said Serena, " Is there a reason why you are here?"  
  
" Yes. The shadow realm.." said Yami, " It's not closed is it?"  
  
" Last time I checked it was closed. Heishin was killed, and the gateway to the shadow realm was closed." said Serena, " Why?"  
  
" We think that it might open again." said Yami.  
  
" Who's the we?" asked Serena.  
  
" Saren, Bakura and myself." said Yami.  
  
" Bakura knows some of the shadow realm, but not as much as I do." said Serena, " If it opened again, I would know."  
  
" Alright." said Yami, " The senshi, Yugi and Ryou have gone to the market. Bakura and Saren are in the throne room if you need help with anything.  
  
" Thank you." said Serena, as Yami left the room and she closed the door.  
  
Inside a dark cavern, a figure was watching Yami and Serena talk.  
  
" Curse you..." hissed the figure, which was male, " I will get my revenge on you...Princess Serenity.."  
  
The figure was Heishin, but yet it wasn't Heishin. This guy looked like a mummified version of Heishin. He was a new form of Heishin. After Heishin was killed, his body was mummified and he was given another chance to kill the pharaoh and bring the Shadow Realm to the other side. Heishin began to gather a bunch of zombie type monsters like Dragon Zombie, Clown Zombie and Armored Zombie.  
  
" You will all die!" exclaimed Heishin, laughing and preparing to open the gateway to the real world.  
  
End of chapter 6.  
  
Devilangelvana: Only a few more chapters to go! ^_^ :: takes a chocolate bar out and starts eating it:: Yummy.  
  
Yugi: Too much chocolate can hurt you.  
  
Devilangelvana: Speak for yourself, you eat chocolate and your get hyper. :: grabs an extra chocolate bar::  
  
Yami: You wouldn't would you? :: Devilangelvana gives Yugi the chococlate bar and Yugi becomes hyper::  
  
Yugi: Yay! Thanks. :: munches on the chocolate bar::  
  
Devilangelvana: No problem :: winks:: Have fun trying to keep him down tonight Yami.  
  
Yami: :: glares::  
  
Bakura: When am I going to have more lines! :: throws another book at Devilangelvana, who ducks::  
  
Devilangelvana: Bakura, I've warned you. Next chapter you will get killed.. R&R folks, please! 


	7. chapter 7

Ancient Lives  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
Chapter 7: Moon's newest evolution..  
  
Heishin was waiting for the perfect time to open the gateway to the shadow realm. He knew when the perfect time was.  
  
' Moon-twit, you will suffer the pain and torture...' thought Heishin, as he contuinued to watch.  
  
Inside the Pharaoh's Palace, Serena was looking outside and watching the people of Cairo.  
  
' They won't like it...if I can't close it.' thought Serena, holding her brooch in her hand, and tears start to form in her eyes, ' I may not be able to forgive myself, but Yami's right. I have eight senshi who would, as well as Yami, Seto, Saren, Ryou and Bakura.'  
  
Serena kept looking outside, smiling at the city down below.  
  
' I'll go around in my senshi form and get familiar in it..' smiled Serena as her brooch began to glow.  
  
Serena's brooch realeased a bright light as it began to float out of her hand. She gets blinded by the light momentarily as the crystal comes out of the brooch. The silver crystal begans to twirl around as a stick appeared. The stick formed a wand similar to what the outer senshi uses to transform. Serena's wand looks exactly like their with the exception of there being a yellow crescent moon in the middle, surrounded by eight gems, each gem a different color and representing a different planet: Orange - Venus, Light Blue - Mercury, Red - Mars, Green - Jupiter, Purple - Saturn, Golden Yellow - Uranus, Aquamarine - Neptune, and Light Purple - Pluto.  
  
' It seems that I have gotten a new sailor form ..' smiled Serena, ' I'll wait a while before I go in my senshi form..there is a reason why I got this new power...but what is it?'  
  
In the Royal Gardens, Michelle was playing her violin. The other senshi were with her as well as Yami, Yugi, Seto, Ryou and Saren. Bakura had to go take care of somthing so he wasn't with the others. While Michelle was playing, everyone was enjoying the music while thinking different things.  
  
" Where did you compose a song like that?" asked Yami, " It is beautiful."  
  
Amara and Michelle explained to the pharaoh where Michelle learned that song. In the corridor to Serena's room, Bakura was walking to her room. The Magi placed their weapons infront of her door.  
  
" You cannot enter." said the Magi on the right.  
  
" Why not?" asked Bakura.  
  
" She has told us that no one is to enter." said the Magi on the left, as the door opened up and Serena's head popped out.  
  
" He's allowed in." said Serena, " Yami, Yugi, Saren, Ryou and Bakura are the only ones allowed to enter."  
  
Bakura followed Serena into her room. She sat on her bed while Bakura grabbed a chair and sat on it.  
  
" Would you know when it will open again?" asked Bakura, as Serena looked at Bakura.  
  
" Not exactly." said Serena, " If it does open, I know how to close it."  
  
" How?" asked Bakura, as Serena took out her dueling deck.  
  
" You know that I am from the future, correct?" asked Serena, as Bakura nodded slightly, " I have one monster that can close the Shadow Realm. I can use it if I don't want to close it. But either way I would lose a lot of energy and in power."  
  
While the two were talking, Heishin's plan was slowly going into play. He began to snicker evilly.  
  
" Once the gateway is opened...say goodnight pharaoh." laughed Heishin.  
  
In garden, the senshi were still talking among themselves. Yami, Yugi, Seto, Saren and Ryou were talking about current events and other things. Amara and Michelle were talking to each other about Serena, when Yami and Yugi joined in with them.  
  
" Serena usually a cheerful person." said Michelle, " We can understand what she is feeling right now."  
  
" We all can." said Yami, " Everyone makes mistakes, and people learn to forgive themselves as well as others. While I was talking to Serena.."  
  
" Wait, everytime we go and see her, we get turned down." said Amara, " How come you got to see her?"  
  
" Because Serena only lets Yami, Yugi, Saren, Ryou and myself enter." said a voice as everyone sees Bakura, who was standing at the doorway.  
  
" Why won't she let us see her?" asked Hotaru, who came up to talk to Amara and the others. " Serena told me that she doesn't want to speak to the sailors because she is afraid of them." said Bakura.  
  
" How could she be afraid of us?" asked Mina, as the other senshi joined in the conversation.  
  
" It seems to be that Serenity is afraid that we'll blame her for everything she did." said Trista, " She even thinks that we won't trust her anymore."  
  
" That isn't true." said Raye, " Serena may be strange, but we will never blame her for anything."  
  
" Even though you told her that she isn't worthy of being the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon?" asked Lita, as everyone looked at Raye.  
  
" That was years ago." said Raye, " Serena has grown up, she knows that I'm kidding anyway."  
  
" Serena has explained to me everything she knew about it and I told her everything I knew." said Bakura, towards Yami, Yugi and Saren's direction.  
  
" Does she know how to close it if it opens again?" asked Saren.  
  
" What are we talking about?" asked Mina.  
  
" They are talking about the Shadow Realm Mina." said Trista, " I've seen it on and off while guarding the time door."  
  
" Really?" asked Yugi, " So you know when it opens?"  
  
" I do not know when it opens." said Trista, " I could stop it, but my restriction limits me to do such actions."  
  
" In other words, you can't touch it." said Ryou.  
  
" Right." said Trista.  
  
" We do know that Serena is the only one who can open the shadow realm or close it." said Bakura.  
  
" Do we have a plan if it opens again?" asked Yami.  
  
" Serena and myself has already conjured a plan." said Bakura, " There is only two ways for Serena to close the shadow realm: either she uses it or..."  
  
" That huge monster of hers.." finished Hotaru, as Yami, Yugi, Saren, Ryou and Bakura looked at her, " We already know about that beast of hers Bakura. She told us all about it't strength and it's power."  
  
" Then you girls already know what is to come of Serena then." said Bakura, as the eight senshi nodded.  
  
" What? What will happen to Serena?" asked Ryou, worried as the senshi sighed and looked at Amy.  
  
" If the shadow realm opens up again, Serena has to use most of her energy as well as her power in order to close it." said Amy, " And the same way is with that monster of hers. She has to sacrifice alot of energy and a lot of power to summon it."  
  
" You girls are saying that Serena will be very close to death when she does this." said Saren, as the eight senshi nodded.  
  
" Is there a way for us not to let her die?" asked Yugi, " Or at least let us help her."  
  
" We haven't tried putting our power together to help Serena." said Michelle.  
  
" It's worth a shot." said Hotaru.  
  
" But first we need to regain Serena's trust." said Amara.  
  
" Why don't two of us duel, and everyone one here watches us." said Mina, " We have have the duel in the throne room and Serena can be watching us too."  
  
" What a good idea Mina." said Lita, " We can purposely make mistakes to make Serena complain to us that we suck at dueling or how we played our cards wrong."  
  
" Okay, but who should we have?" asked Raye, as everyone looked at each other.  
  
" How about Amara verses Mina." suggested Hotaru, " It could be different, because Amara taught herself how to play and Mina was taught by Serena. Mina can get confuesed and ask about some of her cards, making Serena talk to her."  
  
" That's a great idea Hotaru." said Michelle, " I hope we can get Serena out of her room."  
  
" If not, we can have Mina use her chain." said Raye, " She can sit next to Yami and Yugi while we duel."  
  
" Good idea Raye." said Lita, " But thing is, who is going to hold Serena while Mina's dueling."  
  
" I can hold her down." said Bakura, " It wouldn't be a problem."  
  
" Alright." said Yami, " Bakura, go on a try to see if Serena would like to come down and watch. Amara and Mina, prepare your dueling decks."  
  
" Okay." said the two senshi.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Devilangelvana: I am almost done with this story.  
  
Yami: Is there gonna be any romance in your story?  
  
Devilangelvana: It's been seven chapters already and you now ask me?!?! :: rolls eyes:: You were to ask me that at the beginning, not near the end.  
  
Yami: :: grumbles something incomprehensible::  
  
Devilangelvana: You really want something to deal with romance in here don't ya? Especially when it involves you and Yugi. :: Yami looks at her:: I suck at writing R type stories so I can't. Sorry.  
  
Yugi: I think that's why no one wants to read your story...  
  
Devilangelvana: Duh. :: raises hands up in air:: That's it..after this story if done and if I don't get a lot of reviews..then I'm not writing anymore stories...  
  
Bakura: I like how you said I was going to get killed..  
  
Devilangelvana: So I lied :: shruggs shoulders:: R&R please. 


	8. chapter 8

Ancient Lives  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
Chapter 8: Nightmare's attack.  
  
Serena was in her room looking at the sunset. Bakura was coming towards Serena's room, to get her to come down to the throne room. Before Bakura could open the door, the door opened magically. He walked in to see Serena staring out into the sky.  
  
" Penny for your thoughts?" asked Bakura, which caught Serena off of her guard.  
  
" Sorry. I was daydreaming." said Serena, sitting on the bed.  
  
" Your magic is getting more powerful by the day, you do realise that?" asked Bakura, as Serena nodded, " Once your have complete control over your magic, you'll be able to close the shadow realm without much difficulty."  
  
" True." said Serena, unaware that Bakura was moving closer to her.  
  
In the Shadow Realm, Heishin was finding a good place to open the shadow realm. He knew the perfect place where to open it.  
  
' Once that pathetic moon-girl is out, the gateway will open...and she will die..' thought Heishin.  
  
Back in Serena's room, Serena was debating on telling Bakura something very important.  
  
" Yami and the others want you to come down to the throne room and watch Amara and Mina duel." said Bakura, wrapping his arms around Serena's shoulders, " It will be fun."  
  
" I don't want to show myself around the other girls anymore.." whispered Serena, as she began to cry softly, " I'm such a disappointment to them."  
  
' This isn't going well..' thought Bakura, trying to comfort Serena the best he could.  
  
Bakura left Serena to go tell Yami that she won't come down. Serena kept crying untill she fell asleep. In the throne room, Yami and everyone else was waiting for Bakura to come back. Trista had gone back to the time door to go after someone. Bakura came walking into the room and stopped walking next to Ryou.  
  
" She told me that she doesn't want to show herself around the other girls anymore." said Bakura, as the senshi looked at each other, " She also said that she was such a disappointment to them."  
  
" Guess we have to force her out of her room then." said Raye, as Mina took out her transformation wand and nodded.  
  
" Venus Crystal Power.." started Mina, " Make Up!"  
  
Once Mina transformed into Sailor Venus, she headed to Serena's room. When she got there, she saw Serena fast asleep on her bed.  
  
" She's asleep." said Sailor Venus, then into her comlink, " Lita, think you and Amara can come in here and carry her?"  
  
" No problem." said Lita.  
  
Ten mintures later, Serena woke up to see herself in the throne room. She tried to get up when a pair of strong hands pushed her down on her her shoulders. Serena looks up to see Saren behind her. Infront of her was Amara and Mina getting ready to duel. The two nodded as they started to duel.  
  
" I summon Battle Ox in attack mode and end my turn." said Amara, as the Battle Ox appeared infront of Amara.  
  
" I play Garoozis in attack mode and I play one trap card behind him. I also lay down one card next to my trap card." said Mina, as the lizard appeared as well as a trap behind him, " I end my turn."  
  
" Figured you play a trap card so I play the magic card Harpie's Feather Duster.." started Amara as Mina smiled.  
  
" I also play my face down card: Heavy Storm, which removes all trap and magic cards from the feild." said Mina.  
  
While the two were dueling, Serena kept falling asleep. Michelle noticed Serena dozing off.  
  
" Meatball head, you are supposed to stay awake, not fall asleep." said Raye, as Saren nudged Serena and she woke up. Serena gave Raye the face of depression as she closed her eyes again.  
  
" Serena, we aren't going to keep dueling if you fall asleep." said Mina, as Serena started to shiver in pain, " Serena, what's wrong?"  
  
Serena couldn't answer her as she kept shivering. Bakura realized what's going on. His eyes grew wide.  
  
" The Shadow Realm, it's opening up." said Bakura, as on cue a black portal opened up and a giant mummified person starts to walk out.  
  
" Holy shit. Who the hell is that!" exclaimed Lita, as the senshi got infront of Yami.  
  
" He looks like Heishin.." started Yugi, as Yami put his arms protectively around him.  
  
" That's....because....it ....is....Hei...Heishin..." gasped Serena, breathing hard.  
  
" Are you serious?" asked Hotaru, as Heishin laughs evilly.  
  
" That pathetic moon girl is right. I was Heishin.." said Heishin, " but now, with a new upgrade in my powers, I am now NIGHTMARE!"  
  
Bakura's anger began to rise in him as well as Saren's anger. They knew about Nightmare's power. They knew of Nightmare and they hated him.  
  
" Now that I have new powers, I think that I'll try them out.." said Nightmare, unleashing a powerful blast towards Yami.  
  
Serena's pain vanished as she quickly got infront of everyone.  
  
" MIRROR FORCE!!" shouted Serena, using her trap card to reflect Nightmare's attack.  
  
The attack was headed towards Nightmare again when Nightmare snickered.  
  
" I can't be harmed with my own power." laughed Nightmare, as he absorbed his own power.  
  
" If you can't be harmed by your own power, then you haven't tried mine!" exclaimed Serena, making her new wand appear, " Silver Moon Crystal Power.."  
  
" That won't stop me!" smirked Nightmare, as he prepares to grab Serena.  
  
" MAKE UP!!!!" finished Serena, raising her wand up high in the air and Nightmare getting hit by the attack.  
  
A crescent moon appears on the floor as a cyclone of pure white feathers appeared and engulf Serena. Two streams of energy, one gold and the other one silver, began to make Serena's sailor suit, shoes, gloves, choker, and the rest of her outfit. Her back bows are skinny as they reach down to Serena's feet. On her forehead, her crescent moon is placed there instead of a tiara. The cyclone of feathers formed Sailor Moon's wings, that stretched out six feet. Sailor Moon raised her left hand as a seven foot staff appeared in her hand. The top was a complete circle with sixteen rings, each alternating between silver and gold. Sailor Moon jumps upards and does a backwards flip,and lands. She twirls twice, ending her transformation.  
  
" You were so full of guilt, how did you manage to transform!" demanded Nightmare.  
  
" Because..I am the only one who can save this world and the future." replied Sailor Moon, holding onto three cards, " I summon you: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Gate Guardian, and Exodia the Forbidden One!"  
  
The three monsters appear infront of Sailor Moon, who's crescent moon began to flare.  
  
" Not even your strongest monsters can stop me." chuckled Nightmare, " You won't be able to survive my next attack, moon-twit. Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
Sailor Moon and her monsters were frozen in place. Nightmare was laughing as the senshi, Yami, Yugi, Saren, Ryou Bakura and Seto couldn't help Sailor Moon while she was in the Swords of Revealing Light.  
  
" Isn't there a card besides Heavy storm that can get rid of the swords of revealing light?" asked Hotaru, as everyone began to think of something.  
  
No one notices two figures watching the group in the shadows.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Devilangelvana: Almost done. :: grins all mad like:: ^____________________^  
  
Yami: How did you come up with Nightmare?  
  
Devilangelvana: Nightmare is one of the extra duelist on my dds game. :: holds up her gameboy:: Wanna play him?  
  
Yami: Sure.. :: watches Devilangelvana load up the game and goes to the passward and gets a book out:: What are you..  
  
Devilangelvana: Type in these numbers :: flipping to page 71 in her book :: 43504084. That will bring out Nightmare.  
  
Bakura: You finally gave me more lines! :: gives Devilangelvana a big hug, and starts choking her::  
  
Devilangelvana: Can't.....breathe....:: starts to lose air as Bakura releases her:: You aren't supposed to kill me! :: fwaps Bakura repeatedly:: R&R please 


	9. chapter 9

Ancient Lives  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
'....' thought * ...* Serena speaking to Rini and vice versa.  
  
Chapter 9: Nightmare's fall...  
  
Everyone looked helpless as three zombie monsters came out from behind Nightmare. Nightmare also held a violet crystal magic card in his hand.  
  
" I will activate my magic card: Violet Crystal." smirked Nightmare.  
  
" Oh no. That magic card increses all zombie attack and defense points." said Raye, " And Serena can't attack them. Even though her monsters are stronger than the zombies, she can't destroy them."  
  
" Yes she can!" exclaimed a female voice, which was young, " Weather Report I call on you and I use your special ability!"  
  
The swords around Sailor Moon and her monsters disappear. Everyone turns to see Sailor Pluto and a girl looking like Sailor Moon, except she doesn't have wings and she is wearing a pink sailor outfit.  
  
" Sailor Mini Moon, what are you doing here?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
" I came to help you beat this loser mama." smiled Sailor Mini Moon, taking out a magic card, " I play the magic card: Sheild and Sword which flips all monsters attack points with their defense points."  
  
The three zombie monster's attack points flipped to 0 as Sailor Moon's monsters attack and defense points were flipped too.  
  
" Now Sailor Moon!." said Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
" Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Gate Gardian, Exodia The Forbidden One: attack the zombies!" ordered Sailor Moon, as the three monsters attacked and destroyed the three zombies, and Nightmare watched unfazed, " Even your zombie monsters can't stop us.."  
  
" You are starting to get on my nerves you moon-twit." said Nightmare, then eyeing Sailor Mini Moon and thought , ' I'll take your daughter and then I'll kill you.'  
  
No one noticed that the monster Whitty Phantom appeared behind Sailor Mini Moon. Everyone hears a scream as they saw Sailor Mini Moon being held by Whitty Phantom. What was worse was that the two were walking into the Shadow Realm.  
  
" MINI MOON!" shouted Sailor Moon, dropping her staff and running towards the Whitty Phantom and Nightmare. Nightmare on the other hand, hit Sailor Moon, making her fly backwards into the wall.  
  
" So long, pathetic losers." said Whitty Phantom, as Nightmare, himself and Sailor Mini Moon went into the Shadow Realm and the gateway closed.  
  
Sailor Moon got up and saw the gate close. She started to cry. Not crybaby tears, but tears of anger and sorrow.  
  
" I will get you back my daughter...even if I have to make the sacrifice..." said Sailor Moon standing up and looking at where the gate of the Shadow Realm once was.  
  
" You are not making the sacrifice Serena." said Michelle.  
  
" Yea, we are here and we'll help get Sailor Mini Moon back." said Lita, as Sailor Moon grabbed her staff and walked out.  
  
" Who was that little girl?" asked Yami, looking at the senshi.  
  
" Sailor Mini Moon is Sailor Moon's daughter from the future." said Sailor Pluto, " More into the future from our time though. Sailor Mini Moon knew of the Duel Monster's game and knew how to play it very well. That's why I left. I went after Mini Moon because she has some strong cards in her dueling deck."  
  
" Now we have to figure out how to stop Nightmare and get Mini Moon back." said Ryou.  
  
While the group was planning, Sailor Moon was in her room thinking. She detransformed into Serena and sat on her bed. Her staff stayed behind.  
  
' I wonder why it stayed behind..' thought Serena, then remembering her magic powers outside of a sailor warrior, ' Of course, I can use it to find Rini. The Shadow Realm is like that dream hole place.'  
  
Serena remembers looking for Rini in Badiyanu's Black Dream Hole where kids could stay as kids through their dreams. Serena stands up and looks outside to see the sun setting.  
  
' I need to rest before I can try to open the gate..' thought Serena, unaware of someone was coming inside her room.  
  
When the door was shot closed, Serena whipped around grabbed her staff and pointed the top to the intruder. Serena sees who the intruder was and she puts her staff down. The intruder was Bakura.  
  
" Damn it Bakura, don't scare me so." said Serena, as she placed her staff back on her bed.  
  
" I didn't mean to make you jump or to point your staff at me." said Bakura, then eyeing the staff, and back at Serena, " Why is your staff still out when you are out of sailor form?"  
  
" Magic." said Serena, giggling, " I can't explain it really, but I think I found the key to open the Shadow Realm."  
  
" Good." said Bakura, " The others are finding a way to get your daughter back."  
  
" I might know of a way." said Serena, " I'm going to go spirit jump. Raye knows about spirit jumping. No one is to bother me. I'm going to go try and communicate with Rini."  
  
" Alright. I'll tell the Magi not to let anyone enter." said Bakura, leaving the room.  
  
As soon as Bakura left the room, Serena layed down on the bed. Her crescent moon appeared as her spirit disappeared. Inside the shadow realm, Mini Moon woke up to be tied up to a flat wall. She also noticed that she was out of sailor form.  
  
' Where am I?' thought Rini.  
  
* Rini..* called a voice.  
  
* Mama? * asked Rini.  
  
* Yes Rini, it's me Serena.* replied Serena, as a figure appeared in Rini's mind.  
  
* What are you doing mama?* asked Rini.  
  
* It's called Spirit Jump.* said Serena, * You know why I'm here, right?*  
  
* Mama, I want out of here. This place is scary.* said Rini.  
  
* I know it is.* said Serena, * I think I found a key to get in the Shadow Realm. But in order for me to open it, I have to sacrifice most of my energy. I also have to do the same into summoning it.*  
  
* Mama, you know that I can do my best in helping you.* said Rini.  
  
* I know Rini.* said Serena, * But if the gateway out of the Shadow Realm starts to close I want you to go through it and stay with Yami and the others. I have to defeat Nightmare.*  
  
* Mama, I don't want you to stay behind after you save me.* said Rini, almost in tears, * Please mama, let the others help you.*  
  
* They can't..* said Serena, * But Bakura can. He and I are going to go into the Shadow Realm to get you back. Bakura will run you out of the Shadow Realm and run back in to help me.*  
  
* Mama, no don't.* said Rini, crying, as Serena puts a hand to her face.  
  
* My daughter, you are just like me when I was your age..* smiled Serena, * I'm sorry Rini, but this is the only option. I am as the prophecy from the Silver Millennium: The next queen of the moon is the key to victory or the key to death.*  
  
While the two were talking, Bakura was in the throne room talking to everyone else.  
  
" Serena said that she was spirit jumping." said Bakura, as everyone looks at Raye, " Whatever that is."  
  
" Her spirit has left her body so she can communicate with anyone she wishes to." said Raye, " Serena told me about this, because she has magic outside of her sailor form."  
  
" That's why I saw her staff out when she wasn't in sailor form." said Bakura, " She told me that it was magic that has left it there."  
  
" One thing though, Serena's magic has limitations and restrictions on certain things." said Raye, " If she was evil like she was under Heishin's control, she couldn't use it."  
  
" Why not?" asked Yami.  
  
" It would backfire on her. She knows of her limitations and her restrictions." said Raye.  
  
Back in Serena's room, Serena woke up. She knew what she was going to do. Serena was ready to open the Shadow Realm and go after Rini. She was going to go in and save Rini, no matter what the cost is. Serena grabbed her staff and headed to the throne room to tell everyone what she is going to do.  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
Devilangelvana: Hehe, only one to two more to go. :: smiles::  
  
Yugi: Are you going to do a sequel to this?  
  
Devilangelvana: I dunno. It depends on how many reviews I get. If I know my luck, I won't get very many. :: takes out paper:: If you readers want me to make a sequel, I would like you all to tell me where it should be placed at, time wise. And who the villian should be, like Heishin was, but no one knew of Nightmare till the last few chapters. R&R please 


	10. chapter 10

Ancient Lives  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
'....' thought * ...* Serena speaking to whoever else in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 10: ...Moon's sacrifice..  
  
Serena was walking towards the throne room to tell everyone what she is going to do. She knew what would happen when she arrives in the Shadow Realm: kill Nightmare. That's all there is to do.  
  
' Once Nightmare is dead...then we can go home...' thought Serena, preparing to walk into the throne room.  
  
Inside the throne room, Yami was talking with Yugi, Ryou and Saren, while Bakura spoke with the other senshi. The groups hear a door open and someone walking as everyone turns to see Serena walking in, staff in hand. Her face showed determination. She stopped only feet from the throne as she nodded to Bakura, who came to a surprise and nodded back.  
  
" Serena, we are working on a way to get Rini back." said Lita.  
  
" That won't be necessary." said Serena, turning to face the senshi, " My staff has the power to open up the Shadow Realm. I am going after Rini alone."  
  
" There is no way that we are going to let you do such a thing." said Raye, " We are your protectors, we have to protect you."  
  
" Who is there to protect if the world is destroyed." said Serena, " As your princess, I order you not to follow me into the Shadow Realm."  
  
The senshi look at each other. Serena never told them to do anything, the senshi always had free will.  
  
" Alright then, we won't follow you into the shadow realm, but once we sense danger we are coming after you." said Mina, as Serena looked at her.  
  
" That will be fine." said Serena, then facing Yami, " Pharaoh, I am deeply sorry for causing so much trouble over the past few weeks."  
  
" You haven't caused any trouble." said Yami, " We consider you sailors as family here."  
  
" I know that, but because me, my daughter wouldn't of been taken hostage by the Whitty Phantom." said Serena.  
  
" Serena, this isn't your fault." said Yugi.  
  
" Yes it is. I should of seen it coming.." said Serena, looking down, " I forsaw it a few days ago ....about Rini being kidnapped and all."  
  
" Serena, you need to stop blaming yourself." said Raye.  
  
" We all make mistakes, that's why what happen in the past happens, and we learn to correct our mistakes." said Michelle, as Serena looks at the outer senshi.  
  
" Look at you outer senshi, when we were facing the Death Busters, you didn't care if you made mistakes or not and you never learned anything from them." said Serena, " You only cared about the talismans, you didn't care if anyone died or not."  
  
" That may be true Serenity, but we had to. If the Death Busters had gotten the three talismans, they would of destroyed the world." said Hotaru.  
  
" I've had enough of this talk." said Serena, preparing to open the gate.  
  
Before Serena would open the gate, Serena got a sudden pain and she fell to the floor.  
  
" Serena, what's wrong?" asked Saren.  
  
" It's Rini..." said Serena, as Raye understood what it meant and everyone looks at her.  
  
" Every time Rini gets injured, Serena gets hit by a spasm of pain." said Raye.  
  
" What is Nightmare doing to her?" asked Yami.  
  
Inside the Shadow Realm, Rini was hit hard across the face. A red mark appeared on her face where Nightmare's hand had hit. She looks at Nightmare with hatred.  
  
" Once that pathetic mother of yours comes, then I will destroy her..." said Nightmare, leaving Rini alone.  
  
" What did my mother ever do to you..." said Rini, trying to ignore the pain.  
  
" Your mother trapped me in this hell hole...she knew it would kill me." said Nightmare.  
  
Outside of the Shadow Realm, and inside the palace, Serena was ready to open the gate. Her and the senshi transformed.  
  
" Saturn, when the gateway opens up, I want you to put up a protective barrier to protect everyone." said Sailor Moon, looking at Sailor Saturn.  
  
" Okay." said Sailor Saturn, as Bakura walked up towards Sailor Moon.  
  
" Bakura, are you ready for this?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
" I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Serenity." said Bakura.  
  
" How come bleach-head gets to go but not us?" asked Sailor Mars, which made Bakura glare at her.  
  
" Because, you little fool, besides Serenity, I know of the Shadow Realm." said Bakura, " I am one of its many protectors."  
  
" Oh." said Sailor Mars.  
  
" I will keep a mental lock on you Saturn, I will let you know the second Bakura or myself gets Rini." said Sailor Moon, as the soldier of destruction nods.  
  
Sailor Moon and Bakura got infront of the senshi. Yami, Yugi, Saren, Seto and Ryou were near the throne, while the senshi were infront of them. Sailor Moon raised her staff high above her head as the Shadow Realm began to open up. Saturn saw her que to bring her protective sheild up.  
  
" Silent Wall!!" shouted Sailor Saturn, as a light purple dome surrounded the group of thirteen.  
  
An eight pointed star appeared as the gateway appeared. Sailor Moon took a hold of Bakura's hand as they proceeded to head into the Shadow Realm. The star began to disappear as the two walked in.  
  
" Good luck you two..you'll need it." said Saren.  
  
Inside the Shadow Realm, Sailor Moon and Bakura were floating towards nothing.  
  
" Where are we to find Rini?" asked Bakura.  
  
" I'm not sure." said Sailor Moon, * Saturn, can you hear me?*  
  
* I can hear you loud and clear Sailor Moon.* said Sailor Saturn.  
  
* Good.* said Sailor Moon, then to Bakura, " Bakura, what is your strongest monster?"  
  
" Mine?" asked Bakura, " I have no idea, but my favorite magic card is the Change of Heart."  
  
" Same here." said Sailor Moon, " If Nightmare sends any strong monsters, keep it when he has a powerful monster out."  
  
" Right." said Bakura, " What about you?"  
  
" I have to save my energy." said Sailor Moon, * Saturn, how are the others holding up?*  
  
* Amara and Mina are dueling to past time. The other senshi watching, wondering what's going on.* said Sailor Saturn.  
  
* Well, if it make them feel any better, I'm saving my energy to summon him.* said Sailor Moon, then seeing Rini, * Hold it...I found her..I found Rini!*  
  
Outside of the Shadow Realm, Saturn was extremely happy. Everyone looks at her.  
  
" They found Rini.." said Sailor Saturn, as the senshi sighed in relief, " She also said that if make you guys feel any better, She's saving her energy to summon him."  
  
" That doesn't make us feel any better." said Sailor Jupiter, " But I'm glad that they found Rini."  
  
" Serena says that they almost have Rini." said Sailor Saturn, then getting a message that they are being attacked by a lot of zombies, " She also said that they are being attacked by zombies and there is no way for them to get to Rini."  
  
" Does either of them have an Eternal Rest magic card?" asked Yugi.  
  
" Serena does, but I don't think that she will use it." said Sailor Mars, " She can hand it over to Bakura and have him use it."  
  
" I hope they hurry back." said Yugi.  
  
Inside the Shadow Realm, Sailor Moon remembered that she was an Eternal Rest Magic Card in her hand. She dug it out and hand it to Bakura.  
  
" Use it to get rid of the zombies." said Sailor Moon, as Bakura took the card.  
  
" Alright." said Bakura, raising the card above his head, " Eternal Rest!"  
  
All the zombie monsters ploppled over as the two ran to Rini. Rini woke up and saw the two.  
  
" Mama!" exclaimed Rini, as Bakura untied her, " Thanks Bakura-aidoru."  
  
Sailor Moon and Rini giggles as Bakura blushed. All three hear a loud shout as they saw Nightmare, unleashing an attack at the three. Sailor Moon grabbed Rini and flew backwards. Nightmare's attack came flying towards the two. Sailor Moon's eyes narrowed as she raised her hadn, making an invisible barrier appear.  
  
" You cannot stop me, you pathetic moon twit. You have nothing than can stand against me." laughed Nightmare, as Sailor Moon put her hands around her daughter protectively.  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
Devilangelvana: Hehe..there is about two more chapters to go.  
  
Seto: You said that a few chapters ago.  
  
Devilangelvana: True, but I didn't know that the final battle between moon and nightmare would take about to chapters.  
  
Yami: What are you talking about when the senshi say 'it'?  
  
Devilangelvana: I've changed my mind and I am going to change 'it' to 'them'.  
  
Yugi: We would like to know what they are.  
  
Devilangelvana: I went to this one website that has these three cards: The God of Obelisk, The God of Osiris, and The God of Ra. I can't tell which one is Osiris and which one is Ra. I know which one is Obelisk.  
  
Mokuba: The three Egyptian God Cards from the show!?!?! :: Devilangelvana nods :: You must be stupid, crazy...  
  
Devilangelvana: Hey!  
  
Seto: Both, actually. :: gets hit by a english-japanese dictionary. :: Ow...:: falls unconscious::  
  
Devilangelvana: R&R please 


	11. chapter 11

Ancient Lives  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
'....' thought  
  
Chapter 11:...untitled ( for now anyway)  
  
Sailor Moon looks at Nightmare with hatred. She knew that she has to summon all three in order to defeat Nightmare, but she doesn't want to see Rini try and help.  
  
" Bakura, get her out of here!" ordered Sailor Moon, tossing Rini to Bakura and taking out three cards.  
  
" Mama, no!" shouted Rini, trying to get out of Bakura's grip, but no luck, " Please, let us help you!"  
  
" Rini, no, you can't help me...I caused this...I'm going to finsih it.." said Sailor Moon, throwing all three cards up as well as her staff, " Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris, The God of Sun Dragon, Ra, and the God of Obelisk....I sacrifice most of my energy to summon you!"  
  
Sailor Moon become Princess Serenity as her crescent moon began to flare. Her three cards enlarged themselves as golden crescent moons appeared on the three cards. Outside the shadow realm, Sailor Saturn felt what Sailor Moon was doing.  
  
' No....she can't...' thought Sailor Saturn, trying not to cry, and Sailor Uranus saw.  
  
" What's going on?" asked Sailor Uranus.  
  
" She's calling them.....all three of them..." said Sailor Saturn, as the senshi looked at each other with worried faces on.  
  
" All three of who?" asked Ryou, curious.  
  
" Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris, The God of Sun Dragon, Ra, and the God of Obelisk.." started Sailor Mercury.  
  
" The Egyptian God monsters!" exclaimed Yami, as the senshi nodded their heads, " Why is she calling them?"  
  
" Those three monsters are the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters, and Sailor Moon owns all three of them." said Sailor Pluto, " Just like the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, they are rare and powerful cards."  
  
" How are they powerful? They don't have very much attack or defense strength." said Saren.  
  
" Well, Serena told us about both Osiris and Ra, she hasn't said anything about Obelisk." said Sailor Mars, " Osiris is stated as whenever the opponent summons a monster into the field, it is dealt 2000 damage. X equals to the number of cards in its controller's hands. "  
  
" What about Ra?" asked Yugi.  
  
" Ra is stated In Duel Monster rules, you are not allowed to attack with the monster you just brought back from the grave. You have to wait a turn, but Ra bypasses this rule." said Sailor Venus, " In other words, if you bring Ra back from the graveyard, you get to attack in the same turn you brought him out in."  
  
" Those are the correct descriptions for those two monsters." said Yami.  
  
Inside the Shadow Realm, Bakura was still holding onto Rini, making sure that she doesn't run after Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, on the other hand was getting weaker by the minute because she summoned three monsters, the three Egyptian God monsters to be exact. The three cards faced Nightmare, who wasn't scared of these monsters.  
  
" You're attempt to destroy me will fail Moon-brat." said Nightmare.  
  
" I will destroy you Nightmare, even if I have to kill myself to do so." said Sailor Moon, " All three monsters, attack!"  
  
The three monsters attacked Nightmare, who just smirked. He threw up a monster in defense mode and Rini saw him.  
  
" You're attempt will destroy only yourself!" shouted Nightmare, as Rini took out a card.  
  
" Your monster won't help you!" exclaimed Rini, " I activate the magic card: Stop Defense!"  
  
Nightmare's monster was shifted from defense mode to attack mode. His monster was none other than Labryinth Wall. His monster as well as himself were hit by the three attacks. The first attack, which came from Osiris, destroyed the elf, where Ra and Obelisk destroyed Nightmare.  
  
" No!!!" shouted Nightmare, who started to disappear, then looking at Sailor Moon, " I will come back soon, you moon brat and I will have my revenge!"  
  
" See you in hell, Nightmare.." said Rini, as Nightmare disappeared completely, as Sailor Moon collasped, " Mama!"  
  
Rini and Bakura ran to Sailor Moon's aide. Sailor Moon looked at Rini and Bakura and smiled weakly as she fell unconscious. Her monsters became cards again as they prepared to leave. Before the two could leave, Rini called out a monster.  
  
" Rabid Horseman, I summon you. Help carry my mother!" said Rini, as the fusion of Battle Ox and Mystic horseman appeared and put Sailor Moon's unconscious body on it's back. The group headed towards the gate that would let them go back to the real world.  
  
Bakura began to concentrate as the gate opened up. Outside the Shadow Realm, everyone waited to see what was going to happen. They were relieved to see the gate open up and they saw Bakura and Rini, but the senshi gasped as they saw Sailor Moon unconscious on Rabid Horseman's back.  
  
" Sailor Moon!" shouted Sailor Mars, as the eight ran to their unconscious princess.  
  
" She's unconscious." said Bakura, " Nothing to serious. I do recommend that she gets plenty of rest to replenish the energy that she used to summoned the three god monsters."  
  
" How long of rest does she need?" asked Rini, as her Rabid Horseman put Sailor Moon down on the ground gently, " Thanks Rabid Horseman, you were a great help."  
  
The monster smiled as he disappeared back into his card form.  
  
" From how much energy she used..." said Sailor Mercury, " Probably two weeks or more. It depends on how she feels after two weeks."  
  
" Okay." said Sailor Jupiter, as the eight warriors detransformed into their human forms.  
  
" Sailors, you can stay here untill Serena well is enough." said Yami, " We cannot thank you enough."  
  
" No need to thank us." said Mina, " It's our job."  
  
Over the next few weeks, Serena was sleeping peacefully in her room, replenishing her energy. She was also spirit jumping with Raye on and off throughout the time being. Rini was in the room, watching her mother sleep while looking at her cards when she heard something. The small child looks up and sees Serena sitting up.  
  
" Mama, are you alright?" asked Rini.  
  
" Yes Rini, I'm fine." said Serena, " I'm still tired though."  
  
" Bakura said you would be." said Rini, " Amy also said that it may take you two weeks or more to regain all of your energy."  
  
" Okay." said Serena, getting out of bed, then noticing her hair was all the way to the floor, " Rini, how long have I been asleep?"  
  
" Almost two weeks." said Rini, " Don't worry. You didn't miss much."  
  
" Raye told me what happened while she visited me." smiled Serena, as she put her hair up in her odango hair style, " Would you know where everyone is?"  
  
" Well, Yami is in the throne room, Bakura, Saren and Seto are there with him. The senshi headed towards the market except for Hotaru, who wanted to wait for me. Yugi and Ryou are waiting for me to return." said Rini, " Why?"  
  
" Because I need to talk to Yami alone." said Serena, as she felt a pair of arms circle her and she looks to see her daughter hugging her.  
  
" Remember mama, this isn't your fault...it was Heishin's idea to use you to his advantage." said Rini, as she felt her mother return a hug.  
  
" I know Rini, I need to apologize to Yami for being so much trouble." said Serena, " And for turning Seto against him."  
  
The two walked back to the throne room. Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Saren, Seto and Hotaru saw the two come in from the corridor that lead to Serena's room. Hotaru beamed as she ran and gave Serena hug. Serena winced in pain and Hotaru took a few steps back.  
  
" Did I hurt you Serenity?" asked Hotaru.  
  
" I'm a little sore Hotaru." said Serena, smiling, and getting on her knees, " Now I can gave you a hug."  
  
The two embraced in a hug. The three walked up to the group of Egyptians.  
  
" Yami, I would like to speak to you alone later." said Serena, " If it is alright with you."  
  
" It is fine by me." said Yami, as Serena smiled and headed back towards her room.  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
Devilangelvana: I will not make this chapter the last one, it will be about two or more before it ends. I am starting to get writers block for this story, but once it's over I won't have it.  
  
Yami: What are Moon and I gunna talk about?  
  
Devilangelvana: I dunno. I'm currently working on it. I was thinking on making a R chapter, but nope. :: shakes head no :: No one reads my stories so I isn't doing that.  
  
Yugi: It took you days to finish this chapter, were some others you finished before the day was over.  
  
Devilangelvana: I couldn't do anything yesterday because I has to work and I went to Bobby Mackey's last night.  
  
Yami: :: eyes rise:: You went to a bar!!!! :: starts getting mad.::  
  
Devilangelvana: Don't pout or else I'll stick you on the bull.  
  
Yugi: Is it a real bull?  
  
Devilangelvana: Nope. Its a mechanical bull. :: lifts up shirt part-way to show Yugi a red mark on the side of her tummy.:: I got this after I fell off the second time.  
  
Yugi: Who paid?  
  
Devilangelvana: My sis did the first time and the second time I got it for free cause they thought I was cute.  
  
Yami: Did you get drunk? :: Devilangelvana hands him a plastic cup with something red in it.::  
  
Devilangelvana: Drink. This is what I had. :: watches Yami drinks it and continues to drink it:: It's called a Shirley Temple, which is mainly a cherry flavor and 7Up. R&R please, I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE.I NEED REVIEWS PEOPLE!! If anyone reads my stories, I would like it if they reviewed it. I am starting a sequel to Ancient Lives. Is there any particular place I should place this? In Tokyo? Crystal Tokyo? Back in Cairo only while Crystal Tokyo is taking place? I would like it if you, the readers help me for the setting of the sequel to Ancient Lives, which is currently being started on, note wise anyway. And I have no idea if I am going to make this a Serena/Yami fic, I am debating though. I am having it slide towards that direction. I'm gonna have Nightmare return again..and he is going to be in someone's body, just like in Jackie Chan Adventures, wheren Shendu was inside Valmont's body. And I have no idea who to put Nightmare in, right now I'll stick him in Pegasus's Body. 


	12. chapter 12

Ancient Lives  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
'....' thought  
  
Chapter 12: Guess what......He's back...with a vegenace!  
  
Serena was in her room, waiting until she is able to talk to Yami. She reaches behind her back as a violin appears in her hand. She began to play it softly while humming with it. Serena didn't notice the door opening and closing again. Serena's eyes were closed as the person walked closer to the girl. Serena feels a hand on her shoulder as she sees Yami looking at her.  
  
" That sounds sad." said Yami, as he sits next to Serena, and Serena places the violin in her lap.  
  
" It is." said Serena, " Michelle taught me how to play the violin and I learned how to compose my own songs."  
  
" What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Yami.  
  
" I..need to aplogize.." started Serena, looking down as tears started to form around her eyes.  
  
" For what." said Yami, who was confused on why a sailor warrior was apologizing to him.  
  
" For everything..trying to kill you...turning Seto against you..." said Serena, as the tears fell down her face.  
  
" Serena, none of that is your fault." said Yami, putting an arm around Serena's shoulders and bringing his face close to her face, " It was Heishin's fault..."  
  
" I was part of his plan..I was the one who did all that!" shouted Serena, getting up away from Yami, tears still falling, " Heishin was the one who gave me my orders, but while I was under his power, I had to kill you because he put false memories inside me. He made me believe that you didn't care about me as well as everyone else."  
  
" Serena, calm down. All what happened was Heishin's fault, not yours. Why do you keep blaming yourself for things you never did." said Yami, getting up and stepping closer to Serena.  
  
" You have no idea what I went through as a sailor, Yami." said Serena, " I have been through hell far worse than with Heishin. I had my daughter brainwashed, my boyfriend brainwashed and killed who knows how many times. My friends were destroyed, some of my friends tried to ruin a friendship with three new senshi, while the rest were encouraging me to stay friends with them. Two of the senshi brainwashed, killing two other senshi, then dying. You have no idea on what I go through everyday when I'm fighting a monster."  
  
" Serena, please listen to me...." started Yami, when Serena started to cry uncontrollably, " Why are you doing this...none of what happened is your fault. We are not blaming you."  
  
" Get out please. I need some time to myself." said Serena, as she went to her bed and layed down on her bed.  
  
Yami left Serena alone. He wanted to ask her something after they were done talking, but he'll ask her later. After Yami left, Serena closed her eyes as she fell asleep. Back in the throne room, Yami walks in with Yugi, Saren and Bakura looking at him.  
  
" She is still blaming herself." said Yami.  
  
" Serena has to stop this. This isn't good for her." said Yugi.  
  
" Raye said something earlier on how Serena was like this when her boyfriend was taken by their enemy and used against them." said Saren, as the senshi came in from the market.  
  
" Did she come out of her room yet?" asked Mina.  
  
" I went to go talk to her. We talked for a few minutes and she kicked me out." said Yami.  
  
Inside Serena's room, Serena woke up and took out her violin again as she began to play. Unknown to her, the door opened and the senshi were watching her. When the song was half way through, Serena began to mess up by playing the wrong notes. Michelle took out her violin and played the exact same thing. Serena turned to see Michelle playing the same song as she joined in the song. The song ended and everyone clapped.  
  
" You still need practice Serena." said Michelle, as the senshi sat around in Serena's room.  
  
" I know Michelle. I'm getting better though." said Serena, smiling.  
  
" Damn, that's the first time you smiled in weeks Serena." said Raye.  
  
" Don't start Raye." said Serena, " I'm...still not in a good mood."  
  
" We understand Serena." said Amara, putting an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders.  
  
" I have a question, how did we get here?" said Mina, " None of us could transport us here, except for Trista."  
  
" And I didn't do it." said Trista, " I was watching what was happening here in this time, but I was not the one who brought us back here."  
  
" Could it have been Saren?" asked Serena, " I mean, she's a socereress."  
  
" The only one who brought you girls back here was you, Serenity." said a male voice, as everyone sees Bakura at the door, " I couldn't stop listening racking your brains on how you girls came here."  
  
" You mean, I brought us back to this time? How?" asked Serena, confused.  
  
" The silver crystal saw your vision and it brought you and the inner sailors here." said Bakura, " The outer senshi including Rini were brought here by Trista."  
  
" I'm still confused." said Serena.  
  
While Amy was explaining to Serena what Bakura meant, Yugi was talking to Yami about getting the girls something before they left.  
  
" What do you have in mind Yugi?" asked Yami.  
  
" I was thinking on making each of the girls something." said Yugi, " But I don't know what we could make them."  
  
" What about a scroll." suggested Saren, as the two looked at her funny, " What I mean is that we make a scroll of the history of the game for the girls. Let them know on how the game was played here during this time."  
  
" What a good idea." said Yami, " We could do that for the inners, but what should we do for the older senshi?"  
  
" Maybe get them some jewelery. I'm not sure of Hotaru is allowed to wear any though." said Yugi.  
  
Inside the shadow realm, the spirit of Nightmare was watching Yami and Serena. He wasn't destroyed, like Sailor Moon did. Instead, his spirit/soul disappeared from his body right before Sailor Moon destroyed him.  
  
" You may have destroyed my body, pathetic moon girl. My spirit is still active and I will destroy you." said Nightmare, as he spotted the rat once known as Pegasus.  
  
The rat that was once Pegasus was glowing as it became the evil guy once again. He saw a portal and walked through it, only to see the spirit of Nightmare.  
  
" Boss, nice to see you again." said Pegasus, bowing.  
  
" Shut up, you pathetic worm." said Nightmare, " I have a job for you."  
  
" What is it, you highness?" asked Pegasus.  
  
" I want you to find me a new host..a new body." said Nightmare.  
  
" Why?" asked Pegasus.  
  
" Look at me you arragent fool!" shouted Nightmare, as Pegasus saw Nightmare's spirit.  
  
" Who do you have in mind?" asked Pegasus.  
  
" Bring me the Pharaoh's little lover." said Nightmare, " He could be of some use..and bring me another person, I don't care who either."  
  
" Yes sir." said Pegasus, walking out of the shadow realm and into the real world.  
  
When Pegasus walked out, he made some monsters appear. Some of the monsters were Tri-Horned Dragon, Meator B. Dragon, Black Skull Dragon, and Twin-headed Thunder Dragon. Infact, those were his only monsters. Pegasus and his monsters began to destroy the city. Inside the Palace, Serena has a small pain, but shook it off. Rini, Yugi and Ryou convinced Serena to go to the market with them. She reluctantly went with the three, with the senshi staying at the palace. In the market, Serena, Rini, Yugi and Ryou saw the four dragons attacking the city. Serena whipped out her change of heart card and a few Raigeki cards. Before Serena could use her cards, Yugi and Ryou were grabbed by the Black Skull Dragon.  
  
" Yugi..Ryou!" shouted Serena, as the Black Skull Dragon disappeared, with the two captives, " It... can't be..."  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
Devilangelvana: Hehe...guess who's back!!  
  
Yami: What in the name of Ra are you doing?  
  
Devilangelvana: Recalling Nightmare back..again.  
  
Bakura: Why are you doing that? He was destroyed already.  
  
Devilangelvana: His body may have been destroyed but his spirit/soul thingy has not. :: Holds a notebook with some scribbling in it:: I have what will happened over the next few chapters. And this story will end at chapter 16, I think.  
  
Bakura: You think?  
  
Devilangelvana: Shut up, bleach-head.. :: sticks tounge out:: R&R please. 


	13. chapter 13

Ancient Lives  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
'....' thought  
  
Chapter 13: Untitled ( For now)  
  
Serena and Rini were watching how the Black Skull Dragon carried Yugi and Ryou off. The two ran as fast as they could towards the palace when the Tri-Horned Dragon blasted a building, making the building collaspe on them. The four dragon monsters walked off and disappeared into a gateway. Underneath the rubble, a monster blasted the pieces of the building away. The monster was none other than the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon. Serena and Rini stood up, both with scrapes, cut marks and their uniforms ripped. Serena had blood trickling down her arms, face, and legs. Serena and Rini ran to the palace after Serena called her Blue eyes back. Inside the Palace, Yami was about to change his clothes to go into the market when he, Saren, and Bakura saw Serena and Rini run up. Rini collasped while Serena fell to her knees.  
  
" Serena, what happened?" asked Yami.  
  
" Yugi...and....Ryou......Black Skull Dragon...." stammered Serena.  
  
" Bakura, go get the other sailors..they may want to see this." said Yami, as Bakura nodded and ran out of the room, " Serena, what about Yugi and Ryou?"  
  
" And what about the Black Skull Dragon." added Saren.  
  
" Yugi and Ryou were taken by the Black Skull Dragon." said Serena, as she stood up, " We were on our way back when the Tri-Horned Dragon blasted a building and we were buried in the rubble."  
  
" Small Lady!" shouted Trista, running in with the other sailors with Bakura behind them.  
  
" Princess, are you alright?" asked Amara, as Serena fell and Amara caught her, " What happened?"  
  
" She said that the Black Skull Dragon took Yugi and Ryou." said Saren, " The Tri-horned Dragon blasted a building to bury them in the rubble."  
  
" How did you two escape?" asked Lita.  
  
" My toon dragon blasted the rubble away for us to head back here. I protected Rini with my body." said Serena, as blood started to trinkle down her face.  
  
" But who would want Yugi or Ryou?" asked Mina.  
  
" There is only one person who would go after Yugi and Ryou..." started Serena, " And he owns powerful dragons too."  
  
" Pegasus." said Yami, as Serena nodded.  
  
" That's impossible. You turned him and that Isis person into rats." said Raye, as Serena stood up by herself and wiped the blood from her face.  
  
" True, but there is one person who can change them back. And he wanted Pegasus to capture Yugi and Ryou for his reasons, Pegasus is not in the other's plan." said Serena.  
  
" Who then?" asked Hotaru.  
  
" Nightmare." said Serena.  
  
" What, why would he need Yugi and Ryou?" asked Bakura.  
  
" If I am correct, Nightmare's spirit wasn't destroyed, only his body was." concluded Saren, as Serena nodded her head.  
  
" We have to find them." said Michelle.  
  
" Amy, I want you, Raye and Michelle to search for Yugi and Ryou." ordered Serena, as the three nodded. Serena turned to Saren, " Saren, do you think you can do the same?"  
  
" I can try." said Saren, as the four began to look for the two missing boys.  
  
While the four were looking for Yugi and Ryou, Hotaru and Amara helped Rini. Mina, Lita and Trista tried to help Serena with her cuts but Serena refuses their help. Mina and Lita had to hold Serena still for Trista to clean Serena's cuts. Serena struggles to get out of Lita and Mina's grips and she manages to get out of Lita's grip. After Rini was completely healed, Amara came over and forced Serena to sit still while the others cleaned up Serena. While Hotaru and Trista were cleaning up Serena's visible cuts, Serena saw Yami getting impatient. When she saw Trista bringing something to Serena's face, Serena simply dodged. Everytime Trista brought something close to Serena's face, Serena would dodge.  
  
" Serena, hold still." said Lita, " We can't get you cleaned up if you keep squirming."  
  
" Maybe I don't want to be cleaned up." said Serena, then seeing the four girls waiting for Serena, who got out of Amara's grip, " Anything?"  
  
" No." said Amy.  
  
" I couldn't find either of the two." said Michelle.  
  
" Neither could I." said Saren.  
  
" I couldn't sense them." said Raye.  
  
" There maybe another way to find them." said Serena, closing her eyes as her staff appeared in her form and looking at Yami, " Yami, don't worry. We will find Yugi and Ryou."  
  
In the Shadow Realm, Nightmare was looking at Ryou and Yugi. Both were unconscious while Pegasus was tying them up to some flat rocks with rope.  
  
" For once you actually did a excellent job." said Nightmare, as Pegasus bowed.  
  
" I only live to serve you." said Pegasus, " I do have a question for you."  
  
" Go on." said Nightmare.  
  
" Why did you have me collect another person?" asked Pegasus, " I know that you only needed one for the transfer.."  
  
" Because if I know my luck, one of those bratty sailors would use her power to drive me out of one's body." said Nightmare.  
  
" How do you know that?" asked Pegasus, " You know that if you take over one's body, and reside only when no one is around, they won't be able to destroy you."  
  
Yugi and Ryou finally wake up to see Pegasus and Nightmare's spirit.  
  
" Release us right now!" exclaimed Yugi, struggling to get out of the rope.  
  
" It's no use trying to escape." said Nightmare, " You two can't leave here...alive anyway."  
  
" What are you going to do to us?" asked Ryou, as Pegasus chuckled.  
  
" I am going to use one of you to destroy the Pharaoh." said Nightmare, as his laughing rang through out the shadow realm.  
  
Outside of the shadow realm and back inside the palace, Serena was holding her staff out in front of her while she began to chant something in a cross between Egyptian and Lunarian. On the floor below her, two symbols appeared. One was a golden crescent moon, where the other was the eye that was on each of the seven millennium items.  
  
" What is she doing?" asked Saren, to Amy.  
  
" It seems that Serena is using her power to search for Yugi and Ryou." said Amy.  
  
In a flash of white light, the top of Serena's staff began to glow. The staff also began to float as Serena released the weapon. Serena closed three of her fingers so that only the first and middle fingers were out. Serena also became Princess Serenity in a flash of light. Serenity continued her chanting of Egyptian and Lunarian words as the top of the staff showed a picture of two boys, a evil villan and a spirit.  
  
" There is our boys...and who captured them." said Serenity, pointing to the picture.  
  
" That's the Shadow Realm." said Bakura, " I thought that it closed up."  
  
" We all thought that Bakura, but apparently it didn't seal up." said Serenity, looking at Bakura and back at the picture. She becomes Serena once again, " We better get there and rescue Yugi and Ryou before Nightmare enters one of them."  
  
" I'm going." said Yami, as everyone looked at the pharaoh in disbelif.  
  
End of Chapter 13.  
  
Devilangelvana: Ohhh a CLIFFHANGER!!! :: smirks as she looks into her notebook to fix a few things.::  
  
Yami: Am I going after them? :: peeps over Devilangelvana's shoulder ::  
  
Devilangelvana: :: sees Yami looking over her shoulder and closes the book :: You can't find out who is going after them.  
  
Yami: Aw... :: pouts like a puppy dog:: Why not?  
  
Devilangelvana: Because you will ruin it..:: smirks evilly:: I can tell you one thing..  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Devilangelvana: Actually two things :: snickers:: One, stop giving my puppy dog faces, my mom's dog does that and it is irritating, especially when she's in heat. Second......I forgot.  
  
Yami: What do you mean by that?  
  
Devilangelvana: You'll see. :: winks ::  
  
Bakura: I hope you know what the hell you are doing. :: gets hit by a book :: Ow! R&R please :: gets knocked out cold.:: 


	14. chapter 14

Ancient Lives  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
'....' thought * ....* Spirit Jump talking  
  
Chapter 14: Untitled ( yet again...)  
  
Everyone looks at Yami strangely. Serena stood tall as she looked at Yami in the face.  
  
" There is no way you are going Yami." said Serena.  
  
" Tell me why not then." said Yami.  
  
" There are many reasons why you are not going." said Serena, her eyes narrowing, " I know what it is like for a loved-one to be kidnapped...I've been there. Everyone has at one point or another."  
  
" That's not a good reason." said Yami.  
  
" You want a reason? Fine then here is you reason.." exclaimed Serena, " If you go, you will have a 99.9 percent chance of being killed."  
  
Everyone looks at Serena, who limps out of the throne room. The senshi were shocked to see their princess blow up at someone. Yami, Saren, and Bakura look at the senshi with confused faces.  
  
" She does that when we argue with her." said Raye, " When she gets angry, she gets angry."  
  
Serena was limping to her room. The pain that was in her legs were aching tremendously. Whenever she took a step, her legs would be sore. Serena went into her room. She saw her cuts and scrapes were untouched by the girls.  
  
' I don't want them to worry about me...' thought Serena, ' I want them to stop worrying about me...I'll be fine.'  
  
That night, Serena headed to the throne room, where it was completely empty. She summoned her staff out as well as a scroll and a writting utensil. Serena wrote down a note and left it on the throne for Yami to see. Serena stepped back from the throne as she transformed. Sailor Moon raised her staff as a eight pointed star appeared. Sailor Moon took one last look as she walked into the Shadow Realm. Early the next morning, Seto came into the throne room and saw the scroll. He picked it up and read the note. His eyes went wide as he finished the note.  
  
' I must tell Yami..' thought Seto, rushing out of the room, and towards the Pharaoh's room.  
  
In Yami's bedroom, Yami was looking outside his window down at the city. He heard the door open and close but paid no attetition to it. Yami turned to see Seto gasping for breath.  
  
" Pharaoh.." said Seto, " She's gone..."  
  
" Who?" asked Yami.  
  
" Serena...she left to go after Yugi and Ryou." said Seto.  
  
" Awake the other girls and have them meet me in the throne room. Also get Bakura and Saren." said Yami, as he put on his royal clothing and left his room.  
  
In the Shadow Realm, Sailor Moon was floating around. She was looking for Yugi and Ryou but she didn't have much luck.  
  
' Where are they...' thought Sailor Moon, then closing her eyes and had a glimse of Yugi and Ryou, ' I found them...finally.'  
  
Sailor Moon floated to were the two boys were. She saw both of them unconscious. She saw Yugi with a bunch of cut marks on his body. Sailor Moon went to Ryou first.  
  
" Ryou, wake up!" said Sailor Moon, as Ryou opened his eyes.  
  
" Sailor Moon, is that you?" asked Ryou.  
  
" Yes." said Sailor Moon, " Are you alright?"  
  
" I've been better." said Ryou.  
  
" Did Nightmare or Pegasus do anything to you or Yugi?" asked Sailor Moon.  
  
" I'm not sure about Yugi, but they didn't do anything to me." replied Ryou, " They knocked me out before I could see what happened to Yugi."  
  
" Alright. Thanks." said Sailor Moon, putting Ryou on her back, " Hold on. I'm going to try to wake Yugi. If he doesn't wake, I'll carry him out."  
  
" Okay." said Ryou, holding onto Sailor Moon, as they moved over to Yugi.  
  
While the two were trying to wake up Yugi, outside of the Shadow Realm, the senshi were extremely pissed off. Everyone was except for Amy, who was busy typing away on her mini-computer.  
  
" Why in the hell would she run off with out us." said Amara, with her arms crossed.  
  
" She went after Yugi and Ryou for her own reasons Amara." said Michelle, putting a reassuring hand on Amara's arm.  
  
" When she gets back, she will get a talk." said Amara, as she left the room and headed back to her room, with everyone looking at her as the senshi sweatdropped.  
  
" What's wrong with her?" asked Saren.  
  
" She is very overprotective of Serena. She doesn't like it when Serena goes off and doesn't tell anyone." said Michelle.  
  
Inside the Shadow Realm, Sailor Moon and Ryou were headed back to the gate. Unknown to them, Pegasus was following them. Sailor Moon was carrying Yugi bridal style.  
  
' They won't know what hit them...' thought Pegasus.  
  
Sailor Moon handed Ryou Yugi's body. She took out her staff again and opened the gate. In the throne room, the gate appeared and Sailor Moon and Ryou came out. Yami saw Yugi in Ryou's arms and rushed over to Yugi. Before Yami could hold Yugi, Sailor Moon pointed her staff at Yami.  
  
End of chapter 14.  
  
Devilangelvana: Ain't I just evil. :: does a moronic grin:: ^____________________________^  
  
Kaiba: You're pathetic.  
  
Devilangelvana: You should of seen what I orginally planned.  
  
Kaiba: What did you have planned then?  
  
Devilangelvana: I planned that Yami would follow Serena and beat her.  
  
Yami: You are so dead!! :: starts to chase Devilangelvana with the Millennium Eye glowing.::  
  
Kaiba: You know something Yami, if you kill her..:: watches Devilangelvana run like an idiot:: She won't be able to finish the story...  
  
Yami: :: falls face first into a wall and gets knocked out::  
  
Kaiba: Hehe..R&R Please :: falls as Devilangelvana's niece huggles him to death:: 


	15. chapter 15

Ancient Lives  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
'....' thought  
  
Chapter 15: Untitled ( I have a lot of these don't I? lol)  
  
Yami stopped a mere inch from Sailor Moon's staff. He looks at the sailor suited girl in surprise.  
  
" What are you doing?" asked Yami.  
  
" The young prince has to be checked out before you can smother him." said Sailor Moon, taking Yugi's body from Ryou, " Bakura, you need to take care of Ryou. Amy, Raye, and Michelle, please come with me."  
  
Sailor Moon walked out of the room with the four senshi behind her. Bakura took Ryou to their room. Yami and Saren went with Bakura. With no one in site, Pegasus came out of the Shadow Realm and hid in the shadows. In Sailor Moon's room, Sailor Moon became Serena again as she set Yugi on her bed. Amy started to type on her computer for a scan of Yugi. Raye began to sense for anything wrong with Yugi while Serena and Michelle began to fix Yugi's cuts.  
  
" Did you find him like this Serena?" asked Michelle.  
  
" Yes I did." said Serena, " According to Ryou, Ryou was knocked out before he could see what they did to Yugi."  
  
Suddenly, before either two could react, Serena and Michelle were thrown across the room. Amy and Raye helped them up as all four see Yugi looking at them all evil.  
  
" Oh no...he's been brainwashed." said Amy.  
  
" Not brainwashed..." started Serena, as Yugi ran out of the room after Yami, " Nightmare's spirit is inside of him. And now he's after Yami."  
  
" We have to go after him." said Michelle.  
  
" Go, I'll contact the other senshi." said Serena, taking out her comlink, " Uranus, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn and Pluto, be on alert. Nightmare's spirit is inside of Yugi. Yugi is on the move towards Yami. Find Yami and stay with him."  
  
" Right." said the other five senshi through the comlink.  
  
The four started to run towards Ryou's room after Yugi. When they got there, they saw Bakura, Saren and Seto infront of Yami and Ryou. Yugi looked behind him to see the nine sailors in their sailor forms.  
  
" Yugi, I know that you can hear me...fight Nightmare's spirit..he will kill you." said Yami.  
  
" Yugi is no longer here.." hissed Yugi, who has the voice of Nightmare, " The little brat's soul is no more."  
  
" You are lying...there is only one way for us to know if you are lying or not Nightmare." said Sailor Moon.  
  
" I don't lie, moon-twit." said Yugi/Nightmare as he suddenly disappeared.  
  
Yugi reappeared behind Sailor Saturn, grabbed her and left the room.  
  
" Hotaru!" shouted Sailor Neptune.  
  
" He's headed back to the throne room." said Sailor Moon, as she disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
The group headed back to the throne room where Yugi/Nightmare was trying to open the Shadow Realm. He turns around to see the group run in.  
  
" You guys are pathetic..you can't stop me. Why don't you give up." said Yugi/Nightmare.  
  
" Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" yelled a young voice, as a bunch of pink hearts hit Yugi/Nightmare.  
  
Yugi/Nightmare released Sailor Saturn as Uranus grabbed her and jumped behind the group. Everyone looks to see Sailor Mini Moon on the top of the throne, in attack position.  
  
" Mini Moon, are you alright?" asked Sailor Pluto.  
  
" I'm fine." said Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
" You can't stop me!" said Yugi/Nightmare, as the Dark Magician appeared, " Dark Magician..I will increase your power with the Sword of Dark Destruction, Megamorph, and Black Pendent.  
  
Yugi/Nightmare's Dark Magician got power up. Sailor Moon smirked as she took out a monster card too.  
  
" I will play Wingweaver in attack mode, and I will power her up with two Maleviolent Nuzzlers and a Elfs Light." said Sailor Moon, as her Wingweaver got powered up.  
  
Sailor Moon's Wingweaver blasted Yugi/Nightmare's Dark Magician to bits. Yugi/Nightmare gasped in disbelief.  
  
" I will kill you now, moon brat!" exclaimed Yugi/Nightmare, sending a blast towards Sailor Moon, as she brought up a magic card while grinning.  
  
" Mirror Force..reflect the attack." said Sailor Moon, as the blast was reflected and it aimed back at Yugi/Nightmare, who was blasted by his own attack, " Mars, now!"  
  
" Right." said Sailor Mars as she ran up and put on of her wards on Yugi/Nightmare. Yugi/Nightmare began to scream in pain as the spirit of Nightmare was leaving his body. Pegasus saw Nightmare and began to laugh.  
  
" You are really pathetic, you know that Nightmare?" asked Pegasus, unaware someone behind him. He smirked, " You should have...."  
  
Pegasus was lost for words as he felt something go through his body. He looks down to see a sharp sword through his heart. Blood began to pour out of his body as he looked behind him to see Sailor Uranus smirking at him. She took her sword out of Pegasus's body as Pegasus fell to the floor, obviously dead. After Nightmare left Yugi's body, Yugi fell backwards as Yami ran to him.  
  
" Mock my words you pathetic moon brat...there will be another out just like me...and you will fall to his power!" said Nightmare.  
  
" It will never happen." said Sailor Moon, " Ready sailors?"  
  
" Ready Sailor Moon." said Sailor Venus.  
  
" Sailor Planet Attack!" shouted all ten sailor warriors, as Nightmare's spirit began to disappear.  
  
In a bright flash of light, Nightmare's spirit vanished. The sailors looked where Nightmare once was and then looked at Pegasus's dead corpse.  
  
" The enemy is finally gone." said Sailor Moon, smiling at Yami  
  
End of Chapter 15  
  
Devilangelvana: Yay! Almost finished. :: grins like an idiot again.:: ^_______________________^  
  
Bakura: You really are pathetic.  
  
Devilangelvana: You want me to knock you out again? :: grabs a cast-iron skillet and watches Bakura run away, scared:: Didn't think so.  
  
Yami: What is going to happen next chapter?  
  
Devilangelvana: Is a cross between the epilogue and the last chapter. :: gets out her notebook:: Here's a sneak preview of the chapter/epilogue  
  
Chapter 16/Epilogue sneak peek::  
  
Over the next few days, the Magi got Pegasus's body and buried it out in the desert. Yugi was alive and well, but still had nightmares about what happened. Serena and Yami have been trying to help Yugi cope with what happened to him, with Serena spending the most time with Yugi. The senshi have been trying to figure out what to get Yami, Saren, Bakura, Ryou, Yugi and Seto for a departure gifts, With Yami and the others doing the same.  
  
End of Chapter 16/Epilogue sneak peek  
  
Devilangelvana: R&R people. If I can get a lot of reviews, I will do a sequel. I plan on doing one anyway and it is in the making. I am also making a game show/story called You don't know Jack: Anime Style. If you want to be on it, e-mail me at devilangelvana@yahoo.com with your name, either abbriviated or whatever. I am currently working on chapter 3, with chapter 4 up in the mist. 


	16. chapter 16

Ancient Lives  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't own Yugioh, wish I did though.  
  
'....' thought  
  
Chapter 16: Parting is such sweet sorrow...  
  
Over the next few days, the Magi got Pegasus's body and buried it out in the desert. Yugi was alive and well, but still had nightmares about what happened. Serena and Yami have been trying to help Yugi cope with what happened to him, with Serena spending the most time with Yugi. The senshi have been trying to figure out what to get Yami, Saren, Bakura, Ryou, Yugi and Seto for a departure gifts, With Yami and the others doing the same thing. Yami was making ten scrolls for the senshi. In Serena's room, Serena and Yugi were talking. Yugi was explaining what he was feeling about him being under Nightmare's control. In the Royal Gardens, Michelle was playing the violin for the senshi while the senshi were trying to figure out what to get Yami and others.  
  
" It's hard to get them something." said Lita, " I mean, what can we get them. They don't know about our future..or anything about what happens."  
  
" I have an idea." said Mina, who was sitting next to Lita, " Why don't we give them a history about the Silver Millennium. they may know of Princess Serenity and the Sailors, but they don't understand how it was destroyed."  
  
" What a great idea Mina." said Raye, " What we could do is write about the silver millennium from our point of view."  
  
" But we have to keep it the same, except the outers, they have to explain their part about protecting the outer rim from invaders." said Amy, " And Rini would have to do something different because she wasn't around during the Silver Millennium."  
  
Mina and Lita went after a few scrolls and writting utensils. On their way back, they bumped into Serena, who was headed towards the throne room to talk to Yami.  
  
" We are coming up with ideas on what to get Yami and the others." said Lita.  
  
" I'll catch up with ya later. I gotta talk to Yami about Yugi's progress." said Serena, leaving the two and headed down the corridor to the throne room.  
  
" Alright." said Mina, as the two went back to the Royal Gardens.  
  
In the throne room, Yami was attending to business when Serena came in quietly. She stopped and stood next to Saren, waiting for Yami to finish with his business. He waved away the coucilman and had everyone but him, Saren, Serena and a few Magi stay. Yami went to the floor and sat on it, with Serena and Saren sitting next to him.  
  
" How is he?" asked Yami, worried about his prince.  
  
" A few more sessions and he'll be fine." said Serena, " He keeps blaming himself for getting him and Ryou in the mess. I told him that it wasn't his fault."  
  
" Sounded like you during your recovery." said Saren, as Serena ignored the comment.  
  
" Even though his progress is good, he will need more time to himself, with the exception of me and Yami." said Serena, " By the way he is progressing, I would say about two or more weeks untill the young prince is fully recovered."  
  
" That's great Serena." said Yami.  
  
" After Yugi has fully recovered, the two of you can do.." said Serena, as Yami understood what she meant and blushed a little bit. Serena and Saren giggled lightly.  
  
A few weeks later, Yugi was fully recovered and it was all Serena's doing. Yami smothered Yugi that night after Yugi's final session. Serena was talking to Bakura about Ryou and Bakura told her that Ryou was fine and he smothered him after Ryou was better. Serena giggled lightly as she thought of something she could do for Yami.  
  
" I was thinking that you and Yami could duel each other." said Bakura, " He does have some strong monsters. I know that you have some too, but you never dueled Yami before."  
  
" True, but I know something else that he would like." said Serena, as she got an idea and left Bakura with a questioning gaze on his face.  
  
Serena went after Saren to talk to her about Serena's idea of a gift. While Serena was talking to Saren, the senshi were working on their scrolls, except for Rini. Rini was thinking on something but she couldn't come up with anything.  
  
" Why don't you take a picture of us and give it to Yami so he doesn't forget us." said Hotaru, as the others nodded.  
  
" Great idea Hotaru." said Rini, leaving the room, " I'm going to ask Serena if she can help me."  
  
Rini ran out of the room and went to go find Serena. She found Serena talking to Saren in Serena's room. The two saw Rini at the door.  
  
" We can talk later, alright Serena." said Saren, leaving the room as Serena nodded.  
  
" Rini, what did you want?" asked Serena.  
  
" I need help on what to get Yami for a departure presesnt." said Rini, as the two sat down on the bed.  
  
" Well, what do you have?" asked Serena.  
  
" Hotaru suggested that I take a picture of everyone and give it to Yami so he and the others won't forget us." said Rini.  
  
" That's a good idea. You can take three pictures: one of us in senshi form, one of us in our princess form and the last one of us in our human forms." said Serena.  
  
" What a great idea." said Rini, " But how?"  
  
Serena produced a camera for Rini.  
  
" This will be your job to get everyone together to do these pictures." said Serena, " You can get Bakura, Ryou, Seto or Saren to take the pictures for you. I will ask them for you while you go ask the girls."  
  
Rini headed back to the Royal Gardens to explain to the others what she was going to do, while Serena went to go find Bakura. Two weeks later, everyone had their presents ready, including Serena. Yami had a party set for the senshi. Lita went into the kitchen and made a meal for all sixteen people. Everyone was having a blast, and Serena was quiet.  
  
' I hope no one gets mad at me...' thought Serena, as spaces out.  
  
" Serena, are you there?" asked Mina, waving a hand infront of the blonde.  
  
" Huh.." started Serena, shaking her head lightly, " Wha? I'm fine. I just spaced out that's all."  
  
" It looked like you was deep in thought." said Amy.  
  
" I was, but don't worry..it was nothing." said Serena, reassuring everyone at the party.  
  
Soon it was present time for everyone. Everyone sat in the throne room while Yami sat on the throne with Yugi sitting in his lap, Saren was next to them on one side where Bakura and Ryou were on the other side. Seto left to go take care of his brother, so he had to leave early. Rini was the first to give Yami her gifts.  
  
" What is this?" asked Yugi, as he and Yami slowly uncovered the gift to see three sets of pictures, " I don't get it."  
  
" Look at them Yugi." said Yami, " Each picture is different. They are in their human forms, their senshi forms and.."  
  
" And our princess forms." said Rini, smiling.  
  
" Wow...I don't know what to say...." said Yami.  
  
" You don't have to say anything." said Rini, as Yugi got down and give Rini a hug and the senshi gave them their presents.  
  
" What are these?" asked Yugi, opening one of the scrolls.  
  
" It tells a story about the Silver Millennium." said Mina, " The ones from me, Lita, Raye and Amy came from our point of view from what was going on during the Silver Millennium. The ones from Amara, Michelle, Hotaru and Trista tell what their roles were."  
  
" Cool." said Yugi, " We will keep these and the pictures for sure."  
  
After the senshi were done with their gifts, Serena excused herself to go do something really fast. Serena ran to her room and grabbed a scroll and a writting utensil. She wrote a note to Yami, explaining her gift to himself and Yugi. She knew for a fact that it was impossible for two guys to have a child, so she talked to Saren and Trista about her gift idea and they agreed. Serena was looking at a small type of crib that held a sleeping baby boy. The baby boy was about 2 months old. Trista helped Serena and Saren by aging the baby till he was only two months. Serena took out one of the robes that Yami gave her and wrapped the child in it. Serena grabbed the scroll and the baby and quickly and quietly ran to Yami's room. The Magi let her in as she set the sleeping baby on the bed with the scroll next to him. She told the Magi to take the baby and the scroll to the pharaoh when the senshi leave. The two guards nodded their head as Serena went back to the throne room to see that the senshi were giving hugs to Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Saren, and Ryou. Well, everyone but Amara was giving hugs, she only shook their hands.  
  
" Are you ready to leave senshi?" asked Serena, as everyone looked at Serena.  
  
" We are as ready as we'll ever be." said Lita.  
  
" We will transform into our senshi form infront of Yami and the others, only because they never really saw our transformations. They always saw you girls transform in a flash of light. We will also say our speeches, so they can hear them." said Serena, taking out her wand, the senshi followed, " Silver Moon Crystal Power..."  
  
" Venus Crystal Power..." followed Mina, raising her wand in the air.  
  
" Mercury Crystal Power..." shouted Amy, raising her wand in the air.  
  
" Mars Crystal Power..." started Raye, raising her wand in the air.  
  
" Jupiter Crystal Power..." yelled Lita, raising her wand in the air.  
  
" Saturn Planet Power...." shouted Hotaru, raising her wand in the air.  
  
" Uranus Planet Power..." followed Amara, raising her wand in the air.  
  
" Neptune Planet Power..." started Michelle, raising her wand in the air.  
  
" Pluto Planet Power..." shouted Trista, raising her wand in the air.  
  
" Pink Crystal Moon Power..." yelled Rini, raising her hands into the air.  
  
" MAKE UP!" finished all ten sailors in unison.  
  
One by one the girls transformed into the the sailor warrior of their planet. Each girl posed as they began to do their speeches.  
  
" In the name os the love and justice, the Sailor Suited Scout...." started Sailor Moon, " .... Sailor Moon is here!"  
  
" And Sailor Mini Moon is here!" followed Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
" With the blessings of Venus, the planet of beauty! The scout of Love...Sailor Venus is here!" said Sailor Venus.  
  
" With the blessings of Mercury, the planet of water! The scout of Knowledge...Sailor Mercury is here!" introduced Sailor Mercury.  
  
" With the blessings of Mars, the planet of fire! The scout of War...Sailor Mars is here!" said Sailor Mars.  
  
" With the blessings of Jupiter, the planet of lightning! The scout of Protection...Sailor Jupiter is here!" continued Sailor Jupiter.  
  
" Star of the Silence, guardian of the planet Saturn, I am Sailor Saturn, the soldier of destruction and rebirth!" said Sailor Saturn, holding the Silent Glaive with her right hand.  
  
" With the blessings of the planet of the sea, Neptune. The scout of the Depths...Sailor Neptune is here!" said Sailor Neptune, holding the Deep Aqua Mirror next to her face.  
  
" With the blessings of the planet of wind, Uranus.. The scout of the skies..Sailor Uranus is here!" followed Sailor Uranus, holding the Space Sword on her left hip.  
  
" And Star of Time, guardian of the planet Pluto, I am Sailor Pluto, soldier of changement!" finished Sailor Pluto, holding the Time Staff in hand.  
  
" Wow. Those good speeches." said Yugi.  
  
" They are strange ones yes. Good speeches, okay." said Sailor Venus.  
  
" Pluto, prepare to open the timegate to take us home." said Sailor Moon, as she walked up to Yami and Yugi.  
  
" Serena, what are you doing?" asked Saren.  
  
" I want to give them a hug, before we leave." said Sailor Moon, as Yugi stood up and gave Sailor Moon and hug and a kiss on her cheek.  
  
" Thank you, for helping me and everything." whispered Yugi into Sailor Moon's ear.  
  
" Don't worry about it, young Prince." said Sailor Moon, " Just remember, if you start getting nightmares again, go to Yami. He will help you forget."  
  
" Okay." said Yugi, as Yami stood up and gave Sailor Moon a hug too.  
  
" We will miss you." said Yami.  
  
" As will we." said Sailor Moon, as she walked back to the group.  
  
" Good bye Sailor Warriors, you will never be forgotten here." said Yami, as Sailor Pluto made a time door appear infront of the senshi.  
  
" Good bye everyone.." said the rest of the senshi, as they walked into the timedoor to go back to their time.  
  
After the timedoor disappeared, Yugi began to cry softly. Yami began to comfort Yugi as the group stare were the Sailor Warriors from the future once stood.  
  
~ Year 199X ~  
  
At the temple, Luna and Artemis were sleeping on Raye's bed when both hear a loud crash. They run outside the temple to see their friends back home, but most were sprawled out among the temple grounds, except for Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, whom were on top of the stairs.  
  
" I can't believe that you guys are back!" said Artemis.  
  
" Where did you disappear to?" asked Luna.  
  
" We were in Cairo, Egypt Luna." said Sailor Moon, as the girls disappeared.  
  
" Believe this or not, but we had gone back in time." said Amy.  
  
" How far did we go back in time anyway?" asked Mina.  
  
" I'm not sure." said Amy.  
  
The girls were telling their story about their adventures back when Yami was the pharaoh.  
  
~ Year XXXX ~  
  
Yami was attending his daily affairs after the senshi had left when two Magi came running in, carrying a small bundle and a scroll.  
  
" Sire, these were found in your room." said one magi, handing the scroll to Yami.  
  
" What do you mean?" asked Yami, unrolling the scroll and reading the scroll.  
  
" Why don't you read it out loud Yami." said Yugi, who was sitting sext to Yami.  
  
" Okay." said Yami, " Yami and Yugi: I know that you two are in love and can't produce an heir. I talked to Saren and Pluto about an idea for my gift so here is my gift. Pluto helped me to get you a heir. .."  
  
The two look in the bundle to see a sleeping baby boy. He had dark ruby orbs like Yami but his eyes were shapped like Yugi's.  
  
" I want you two to live happy with the newest addition to your lives." continued Yami, " This had been the best gift I could give you. Please take care..Your friend, Sailor Moon aka Serena."  
  
" Serena was the one who gave us this gift!" exclaimed Yugi, " I don't believe this."  
  
" Me nither Yugi, but I do love her gift." said Yami, putting the scroll away and holding the baby.  
  
" What should we name him?" asked Yugi.  
  
~ Epilogue ~  
  
After the senshi told their story, the outer senshi went back out touring the world, while the inner senshi were back in schol. Rini was happy that she was able to stay in the 20th century for a while. During the summer, the inner senshi became the singing group Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. They only did area shows for their fans. Moreless everything was back to normal, as normal as it could get.  
  
End of Chapter 16 & Epilogue.  
  
Devilangelvana: Well, that's it. I am done with this story.  
  
Yugi: What did we name the baby?  
  
Devilangelvana: I don't know. I never got a round for the name.  
  
Yami: Where did you come up with the sailors speeches?  
  
Devilangelvana: ::holds up Sailor Moon book 8. :: I got them from here, except for Pluto and Saturn, I made theirs because I don't know their speeches yet.  
  
Yugi: Cool.  
  
Devilangelvana: If the readers want me to do a sequel, I would like to have about 20 or more reviews. If not, I won't do a sequel. The sequel is up in the air right now, so I am still gathering information. R&R please! 


End file.
